Sweet Magic
by Shaelesand
Summary: Kings would lay down half the crown jewels to lure her into their kitchens but the Lord Seneschal of Valdemar wins when he lures Cherry, Master dessert cook, angel of the hearth, to the Valdemaran palace. There is just one, or two, or maybe a dozen problems crop up after she enters Valdemar. But what is biggest problem? Her kin? Her magic? Her fattening desserts?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Get out!" Cherry shouted at the head cook and pointed at the door. "How dare you mess with my work? You destroyed it you talentless oaf!"

The kitchen fell silent. Even the men on the spit stopped turning the meat to stare at her. The head cook was infamous for his wicked temper but working with Cherry was seen as a reward as well as a coup because she was hard to fluster. Cherry was the sweet cook, not because of her temper but for her artistry with desserts. She was paid an obscene amount, three times that of the head cook, and could over rule the head cook just to keep her happy in the kitchens.

There was just one quirk everyone in the kitchen knew she had; never, ever touch her works in progress.

"How dare you talk to me in such a manner?" The cook shouted back. "You're a one trick pony!"

Cherry braced her hands on her hips. "You make pedestrian soups and bland bread and you dare call me a one trick pony?"

The steward raced into the room. "What is this?" The slightly chubby, short man looked like he was racing to his own execution.

"He destroyed my creations." Cherry accused and shook a heavy wooden spoon at the cook.

"Surely it isn't that bad." The steward tried to soothe her.

"I did no such thing! You were off swanning about and it must be dealt with!"

"The wedding is tomorrow! I cannot start over now. It is impossible!" Cherry stormed to the small room off the kitchen, leaving the steward to trail after her. The air in this room was sweet and soothing with sugar and spices. She had been creating a marzipan and sugar center piece of the wedding couple as well as tarts, and nearly half a dozen other desserts. The desserts were being stored in a small, lockable ice closet.

"What did he do?" The steward asked.

She pointed to her cold room and the shattered marzipan figures on the floor surrounded by a sticky mess of tarts. "I had left it on my table while I went to get fresh wild berries and _he_ says he needed the table and ordered it moved."

The steward picked up the elegantly formed face of the bride. "Oh, this is a disaster!" Looking up he saw the shelf which had held tarts and pies had been torn from the wall. "What would it take for you to recover?" He asked shakily. He knew if she, the prize servant, quit he'd be kicked to the curb.

"It is not possible. We don't have the ingredients, we don't have the time, and it cannot be done when the kitchen is needed for the meats." Cherry braced her fists on her hips. "I wish my pay, now. I am not staying!"

"Where are you going?" He got to his feet and caught her hands. "Please, don't leave!"

"That food is worth fifty times your wages." She pointed out.

He looked at the mess then at her.

"Gilded pie edges, exotic ingredients…" Cherry pointed out. "All of it lost through that man's desire to put me in my place."

"I must leave you." He hurried to the door. He had to collect his belongings and wages before giving immediate notice, they'd want to recover the cost of the wasted dessert somewhere and, as steward, they'd blame him.

Cherry stared at the terrible mess. This would have been a true masterpiece, even if they'd devour it. It would have been the talk of the capital.

Leaving, she closed the door again and locked it with her key, the head cook had the only other one.

She, like the steward, knew where the blame would fall and she was not going to stick around to be the target. She sent a letter filled with indignation and wailing over the loss and informing the Lady of the household she could not stay where _that man_ would rule the roost. She ordered it delivered then collected her belongings, and rode out the gate, just as the steward did the same. He kindly gave her a little pouch with her wages since the last quarter.

"Fair travels, Mistress Cherry." He said with a weak smile.

"And to you." She saluted him.

She didn't stay in the city, Rethwellan law favoured the noble and she could be taken up on charges because of that damned disaster. Instead she headed out the northern gate.

"You know, Clove, I never thought desserts would be so dramatic." She said to the horse.

The mare snorted.

"So, we need to get to an inn before dark." Cherry said as she pulled a letter out of the pocket in her riding skirt. "Do you think we should try for Valdemar then?"

The mare didn't answer. Unfolding the paper she laboriously read the letter again. It was a job offer from the Lord Seneschal for the Queen of Valdemar. Cherry was very good at creating exotic treats and drinks and had been offered positions in multiple courts but she had turned them down because she liked to be her own boss. However, now her choices were limited and she'd heard good things about the kitchen at the palace of Queen Selenay.

At least she had a relative in Valdemar she might look up, although she was probably unaware of Cherry's existence.

Her half siblings had plenty of money and rank but the only thing she got from her father was a position in the kitchen until his wife noticed her resemblance to her sister in law. Cherry had no idea she was the lord's natural daughter until she listened to the Lady's wailing over her existence. He never acknowledge her, he just gave her a small purse of money and told to take herself off. Still in shock she hadn't protested when she was tossed on the horse for the first time and sent trotting out the gate.

That was twelve years ago when she was just fifteen.

"Are you up for a bit of a ride?" Cherry asked the aging mare.

She picked up her pace.

"Good girl, love. We'll keep it gentle." Cherry patted the bay's neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dressed in a fine riding habit Cherry presented herself at the side gate to the Palace with the letter. She was quickly shown into the office of the Lord Seneschal where he was met by two men. One was dressed all in white and the other in rich clothing.

"Mistress Cherry, I am so pleased you have accepted my offer." The man in colour said as he kissed her hand.

"I haven't yet." Cherry corrected. "I have a few stipulations."

"Of course, of course… what do you require?"

"I want autonomy to decide desserts, assistants who will be under my command, double the proposed wages, and the best stabling for my mare."

"Double the wages?" The man echoed.

The man in white stared at her oddly but said nothing.

"Double. I am the best in my field, Lord Seneschal, as you well know. Also, the role of sweet cook rarely follows sane hours."

"I don't see why we need a sweet cook." The man in white said.

Cherry smiled, opened her wrist bag, and pulled out a couple tarts wrapped in waxed paper. The men accepted the tiny treats. When they bit in their eyes drifted closed in delight and they groaned in unison.

"I think I am being reasonable." Cherry said in heavily accented Valdemaran. She had worked in a household where the head cook was Valdemaran and learned the tongue from him. "A sweet cook must labour for days to create the perfect centerpiece. She is called to prepare a meal in the dark of night at the summons of the Lady of the house. Additionally, she must work with extremely expensive ingredients and thus work slowly to prevent loss. Finally, I can make the finest sweets that will ever cross your lips. I'd say I am worth the extra coin."

"Any chance we need her for the Collegium Kitchens?" The man in white asked.

The Lord Seneschal laughed. "Do you have more samples?"

"You should see what I can do with a proper kitchen." Cherry leaned forward. "I can seduce your palette with a bite and your soul with a dish." She offered them each another sweet.

The man in white devoured his, hesitated a heartbeat then licked his fingers.

"Done, my dear. I will arrange rooms for you and a box stall for your horse." The Lord Senseschal said with a grin he just could not control.

Cherry shook his hand. "I would like to see the rooms. With odd hours I don't want to disturb neighbouring servants."

"Of course." The Lord Seneschal cast looks of lust at the bag on her wrist.

She smiled and produced two more tiny tarts of a different flavour. She had paid heavily for access to an inn's kitchen to make many little treats, enough to dole out for hours.

"One thing that should be mentioned is you may be asked to help in the Collegium kitchen if the head cook there is ill. He is getting on in years." The man in white explained.

Cherry considered making a fuss but decided not to. The pay was excellent, she was getting a room, and Clove would be cared for. A few days as a regular cook would manageable. "The menu and such would all be arranged?"

"Yes, he is always scrupulous about that." The man in white assured her.

"Then I see no problem, so long as it is occasional and not a regular occurrence." Cherry agreed.

Her rooms were with the highest ranks of servants on the ground floor with a little, furnished bedroom and a tiny sitting room with her own fire place. It was a pleasant suite, comfortably furnished. There was already a large stack of wood and coal waiting for her. A chest held many blankets made of new fabric. A desk and book shelves occupied one wall of the sitting room with a window that looked out on the river and a wooded field. Two reading chairs flanked the fireplace.

"This will do." She said after examining it briefly. "I will fetch my belongings directly and I can start tomorrow."

"I will see to it a selection of assistants are presented to you by lunch."

"I prefer young women as assistants. They seem to have a more delicate touch with the sugar." Cherry paused at the window. "May I ride my horse in that field?"

The man in white joined her. "That is Companion Field. There is a path you may use but you can't race around."

"Clove is twenty six, she only races if there is a wolf on her heels." Cherry explained.

"Then I don't see a problem. The Companions are not horses, no matter what they look like and the field is their home. So long as you treat them with courtesy you will be welcome."

Cherry looked up at him. "I heard about them. The man I learned Valdemaran from had a cousin Chosen during that terrible war. May I see the kitchen?"

"I will show her." The man in white offered.

"Excellent. We are honoured to have lured you to our service, Mistress Cherry." The Lord Seneschal said as he departed.

Alone with the man in white and the nerves of presenting herself to a palace easing she finally realized she didn't know his name.

"Mistress Cherry." He gestured to the door.

"Just Cherry." She corrected. "I never caught your name."

The man blushed. "Sorry, I am Herald Bel, the Seneschal's Herald."

"I thought the Heralds were all fighters." Cherry blurted out. She'd never been the most politic creature.

"We all can fight but some of us have other duties." Herald Bel followed her from the room then led her through a twisting path to the kitchen. Or rather kitchens, there were four. She was presented with a room off one with its own fireplace, ovens and cold room.

"This was a stillroom at one point." Herald Bel said as she explored the room thoroughly. "Extra ovens were installed in here about five years back and they will be reserved for your exclusive use."

"They need to be cleaned thoroughly." She said as she examined inside one.

He watched her with a strange intensity as she peered under tables and explored the cold room. It was kept cold by magic rather than ice.

"Do I find supplies at the market?"

"If you leave an order with the supply master he will have it delivered."

"Oh, that won't do." Cherry shook her head. "Not for the fine work at least."

"Everything that grows or walks is from the Palace Farms. It is the finest and freshest that you will find."

"I will judge that." She stood and surveyed her domain. "Four assistants should do, make that six, two young men to fetch and carry. I'd rather have trained hands delivering the fancy pieces."

"That is reasonable." Herald Bel said.

Cherry set her bag of sweets on a table. "Help yourself."

"I am going to need to be rolled out of here." He said with a charming smile as he helped himself.

"These are nothing compared to what I can make. They are little nibbles for visitors. They are good for…receptions I think is the word here."

"May I ask why you left your last House?"

"You may ask." Cherry straightened. "It was a grand wedding to be hosted. I worked for weeks on all the treats and the centre piece was a marzipan figure of the couple that was waist high. It was done, I just needed fresh wild berries for the glaze for her dress. It was the only thing not gilded." Cherry sighed. "The head cook ordered it put in the cold room and in doing so the figures, all the gilded pies, and all my work was destroyed."

"And you left over the insult?"

"No, no! You cannot work in the kitchen if insults get under your skin. Did I mention everything was gilded?"

"Ah."

"Not even a mage could repair this disaster. I wrote a letter to the lady telling her what happened and giving my notice then I got out before they decided to wring the money for the damages out of me. The steward fled too. Anyone with a brain would have."

"And the poor girl's wedding was ruined."

"She wouldn't notice. But her mother, ah, her mother would." Cherry looked heavenward. "The girl would be happy marrying in a tavern so long as she was with her dear beloved. She was probably relieved."

Herald Bel looked surprised at her candor.

"There is no sense lying, you will hear the truth." Cherry climbed on a stool to look on a shelf. "Very clean. This is good. Dust is terrible in desserts. Now I must see to my horse and I wish to see this farm."

"I will arrange a guide for you tomorrow." Herald Bel said then muttered a blessing of some sort. Looking over her shoulder she saw him eating one of the cream tarts with a look rarely seen outside a bedroom.

If he thought those were tasty he should try the drinks she could make. Cherry smirked to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A month later Herald Bel appeared in the sweet kitchen again. She had an army of workers scrubbing the place.

"Here for a sample, Herald?" She asked with a smile as she carried a couple tarts out of the cold room and set them on a table.

"I'll never say no to a taste, but last time I had to spend hours working off those little tarts."

She cut him a piece of a fruit tart and added a dollop of cream. "I am experimenting."

Bel took a bite and moaned.

"Ah, good." She grinned. "Daisy, you may serve to the others. Did you need to speak to me?"

"Yes, a Herald's noble relative is visiting, do you have any treats to spare?"

"Of course." She opened her cold room and gestured for him to follow. "A noble you said?"

"Apparently some minor fellow from Rethwellan who doesn't speak a lick of Valdemaran. You made all this?" He gestured to the rows upon rows of plates covered with cheese cloth.

"Hmm? Oh yes, many are just crusts waiting to be filled or fillings that I can make it large batches. Here we go." She picked up a wooden tray covered in small sweet cakes. "These were for the reception last night but were unneeded. Try one."

Bel didn't hesitate. "These are incredible."

Cherry smiled up at him. "You should stop by more often. I am always looking for willing victims to taste my experiments. I am working on a wafer cookie with a nut filling at the moment but I cannot get the wafer quite right."

"In exchange for labour?"

"They volunteered to help clean after a bag of flour burst. This is why I make so much, disasters." She set some little cookies in his hand. "What do you think of these?"

"Hmm, a little too much cinnamon?"

"Ah, you are right."

"It is still very good." Herald Bel assured her.

"I will pack some for you and send a servant up to your friend's rooms." She carried a couple trays out and prepared some plates. "Who are they for?"

"Herald Captain Kerowyn and Herald Eldan. Her brother Lordan and his wife are here for a visit."

Cherry hesitated. "Deirna?"

"That's the one. Did you work for them?"

"Many years ago. When I was very young. It's a small world." She finished the plates and gave him the heavier one. Silently she cursed them to hell and damnation.

Once Herald Bel left she turned to the servants. "Have this delivered to Herald Captain Kerowyn's rooms immediately then finish cleaning."

"Of course, Ma'am." Daisy, her lead assistant, said around a mouthful of tart.

"I am going for a ride." Cherry tossed her apron on a table and hurried out.

Cherry sang softly to the mare as she groomed her. A short ride hadn't been enough for Cherry but it was for Clove so she was still trying to sooth her temper by grooming the mare rather than leaving her to a stable boy.

A man leading a pair of large bay carriage horses paused. "Ah, it's a pleasure to hear a good Rethwellan girl singing."

Cherry turned and was surprised to see a boy she grew up with, he in the stable, she in the kitchen. He gave her a nod and walk off whistling.

She knew she hadn't changed that much but he didn't seem to recognize her.

Cherry rested her forehead on Clove's neck. Twelve years later and a half hour ordeal could still tear her heart out. She had thought she was an orphan of a local couple and counted herself lucky for having a position at the great house but the reality was she had no idea who her mother was and her father would rather have her work as free slavey than pay a childless couple to take her as other lords did.

Another pair of big bays were led past her.

"I thought they were staying." The Valdemaran groom said.

"Apparently they thought a Herald would have spare rooms to suit them." Another groom answered. "They are going to an inn now."

Cherry raised her head. At least she wouldn't risk seeing him.

She wouldn't have to choose between begging for answers and smashing the nearest pie in his face, although the pie would be more satisfying.

Cherry looked towards the doors where the horses were being hitched to a traveling coach. Still carrying her brush she slowly walked to the door.

She'd only seen her father up close a handful of times but he looked much as he remembered. He was smiling down at his wife and one of his children, a blond daughter, stood looking bored. Cherry knew she had to be the youngest of the pack of five children. Last time Cherry saw her she was rambunctious five year old.

A woman with golden hair and wearing dark grey riding leathers was chatting with them, a Herald stood at her side. She turned towards Cherry for a second. There was no doubt that was her aunt. The aunt she'd been named for. She used to think it was because the once Lady Kero was a local hero. They'd called her Keri rather than Kero. When she was first cast out she changed her name to Cherry by accident. She'd applied for a job and had been muttering so badly they got her name wrong and she never corrected them. It wasn't until years later that she realised she was named before Kerowyn made her famous ride, not by much, just a couple months.

"You sent her to your sister?" A voice cut through her mental meanderings. She found herself the focus of all five people. "You said she was a nobody, that she wasn't your bastard!"

"She is not!" Lordan protested. "I swear to you, I don't know this woman"

"Father?" The young woman with them looked confused. Lady Dierna was red in the face and clenching her jaw to keep from shrieking further dirty laundry. Her father's eyes darted between Cherry and his wife. The Herald looked at her and an expression of understanding blossomed on his face.

Her aunt looked her over critically then turned away.

"She is a nobody." Her father protested. "You are mistaken. Look at her, she looks just vaguely like Kerowyn."

Cherry's hand tightened on the brush. It felt like her heart was being torn apart again.

"How can you keep lying to me? Who's her mother? Are you still bedding her?" Dierna wailed, tears streamed down her face.

"Enough." Kerowyn barked. "This is neither the time nor the place."

"Father, what does mother mean?" The girl pleaded again. "What is going on? Who is that woman?"

He looked at her, panicked like a deer hearing the hounds. "She… she tried to blackmail us. I paid her and she went away. She is just a vicious thief, a nob—ow!"

Cherry looked down at her empty hands and realised she threw the brush at him. In a daze, she turned and went back inside to her mare. Her hands were shaking. She had to force herself to breath slowly and tried to push the pain away.

The rejection hurt more than she remembered.

"Nice hit." A groom said. "Man who can't own his mistakes deserves far worse."

Cherry managed a smile. When the mare was in her stall she grabbed her courage with both hands, resisted the temptation of grab another projectile, and went outside to collect her brush. They were still in the middle of a denials and accusations when she approached them.

"Be silent." She snapped. "If you continue making such unfounded accusations I will be forced to file a complaint against you for slander."

Everyone stared at her.

"I'd say there is no doubt, Lordan, she's family." Kerowyn said drily.

The Herald looked between her and Kerowyn, looking vaguely amused.

"You see? It is as clear as the nose on your face! She is the image of Kerowyn." Dierna struck him on the arm.

"But she must have been sired before your wedding." Kerowyn said.

"I am standing right here!" Cherry said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry, you're what, thirty?"

"Twenty seven." Cherry bit out. "I was born a few months before your grand ride. I detest that song." The last was said in a mutter.

Kerowyn cocked an eyebrow.

"I was named for my aunt." Cherry explained.

"So you knew about her before the wedding and you never told us?" Kerowyn glared at her brother.

"I…" Lordan looked for support and found none. The Herald backed up a few steps.

"I have a sister?" His daughter echoed Kerowyn's stance with her fists on her hips. "And you hid her?"

"You lying bastard." Dierna picked up the horse brush and struck him with it.

Cherry noticed the growing crowd and backed up, allowing the other three women to close in on him. She had to work for a living and scandals could trump even the best desserts.

The path to the Palace was too risky so she retreated to Clove in the stable.

Clove greeted her reappearance with a happy nicker and nosed her clothing for food.

"It must be hard growing up with a famous aunt." The Herald said. "I'm Eldan, Kero's husband."

"I had no idea she was my aunt until I was fifteen. I thought I was named for her because of the great ride." Cherry struggled to keep her voice steady.

"Your brush." He handed it to her.

"Thank you." Cherry put it with her other grooming tools. "Clove would be very upset if I lost that."

"She's a lovely old lady." He stroked the mare's face. Clove loved everybody but she was especially taken with him. "Don't run off. Kero would like to meet you."

"I should return to work." Cherry said. "I only came out for a ride to cool my head. I had no intention of seeing him. Or maybe I did, I am past caring." Cherry looked towards the doors and the feuding family. She tightened her grip on the stall door trying to maintain control. Little Ket had grown into a lovely woman.

"Come, I think we need a drink. If your boss needs a reason I will provide it."

"I have some wine in my rooms." She shook her head and left. She was careful to keep the gawkers between her and her family. Thankfully he didn't follow her.

Rather than her rooms she went to her kitchen and started pulling out ingredients. Her assistants tried to help until she banished them for two hours. She needed to calm herself and stop the ricocheting emotions before they got the best of her.

"So spicy…. What to be sweet?" She muttered as she returned from the main kitchen with an armful of chilies. She paused briefly when she saw her aunt in the kitchen.

"What on earth are you making?" Kerowyn asked.

"A spicy filling for tarts." Cherry said and put her load down as far from Kerowyn. "Can you pass me that knife?"

"What the devil happened? My brother is too busy trying to sooth Dierna to give me a proper explanation." Kerowyn obliged her.

"I have no idea." Cherry said as she chopped the peppers. "I was only around for the fallout."

"Do they call you Kerowyn?"

"They called me Keri. Now they call me Cherry. That would be good." She muttered and headed to her cold room. "They brought me too many cherries." She emerged with a jar filled with preserved cherries.

Kerowyn watched as she moved about, distracted and paying little attention to anything but her recipe.

After a few minutes, when it became clear the Herald was not leaving, she resumed talking to Kerowyn. "I changed my name to Cherry. It was always 'oh, do you know that song?' even before I was sent off."

"Aren't those chilies hot?" Kerowyn asked as Chery popped a chili in her mouth

"Hmm? Oh yes. But they are just to add a little heat to the tart. This is just an experiment." Cherry explained as she put the prepared ingredients in the pot. The burn of the chili was enough to make her eyes water but she ate a second. "I thought I was the orphaned daughter of a farming couple until one day when I was fifteen. A fever hit the keep and more than half of the population were down with it. I was spared so I was sent to take soup and water to the Family. I was giving little Ket some broth when the Lady saw me and started shrieking and hauled me out of the room and ordered a guard to take me back to the kitchen and keep me there. I had no idea what the problem was until a later when I was dragged before them both. I couldn't get in a word as they screamed but I caught the gist of it. After she stormed out he gave me a purse of coins, handed me to the guard again and told him to see me off on the cheapest horse they had."

"So he was stupid then too." Kerowyn said. "Did he give you enough to make a life with?"

Cherry shook her head. "I used all of it and then some to get a position as a cook's apprentice. I decided I didn't want to be a kitchen girl for the rest of my life. I managed to keep the horse though."

"They have a thing for keeping us in the kitchen." Kerowyn grinned, trying to draw a smile from her.

Cherry couldn't muster a smile. "I heard about the battle. They still talked about the way you saved all of us in the kitchen."

"Wait, Keri, you were the babe in the cradle."

Cherry went cold. "Do you know my mother then?"

"She was one of the maids. She was killed in the raid. I don't remember her name; just that someone mentioned you were orphaned."

Cherry looked to her hands and blinked back tears. "That's something at least."

"It's not an excuse, but my brother has been utterly devoted to Dierna since they wed."

"So mentioning a babe in a cradle would be impolitic? That is a load of rot."

"He was desperate, and acted stupidly. He should have given you to grandmother, she would have seen you delivered to the Plains. He should have told Dierna he had a—"

"Bastard?"

"A bastard." Kerowyn's tone softened. In Valdemar the lot of bastards was rough but in Rethwellan it could doom a child. It was rare for them to marry because it was thought they were already morally compromised. It was not uncommon for the children to be surrendered to a foundling home where disease was rampant. They could not inherit and if they were willed money legitimate heirs could challenge in the courts and almost always took the inheritance from them. As a result many became mercenaries. At least half her Skybolts were bastards.

Cherry pulled a bottle out of a cupboard, uncorked it and drank straight from the bottle then offered it to Kero. Kero accepted it.

"So you are a sweet cook?"

"I like my skirts down. Sweet cooks are so rare they are a status symbol for the lady of the house. It gave me some protection." Cherry admitted.

"This is not cooking wine." Kero commented.

"I get some of whatever they are serving with desert to test the pairing with my desserts. Another perk of the position." She tasted the concoction on the stove. "Hmmm, almost."

"Dierna is more upset about him lying to her than about your existence. He may want you to return with them."

"Pah. He can roast in hell, the both of them can." Cherry cursed and took another drink of the wine. "Besides, Clove cannot make the trip. She's just a year younger than me."

Kerowyn frowned and glanced at her from time to time. Cherry could practically hear her thinking.

A cook was not exactly a prestigious position and perhaps Cherry was cutting her nose off to spite her face.

"Here I am queen and lords and ladies bend over backwards to please me. There I would be the bastard daughter of a minor lord who was a kitchen slavey." Cherry pointed out. "I have kings offering me gold and jewels to make a single dish for a wedding."

"Which king?"

"The Rethwellan one and the Ceejay one. I turned them down."

"So why Valdemar?"

"The nicest man I worked with was from here. He trained in this palace kitchen. And I didn't take those other, one feast jobs, because it earns you enemies."

"Understandable."

"You are watching me oddly." Cherry commented.

"It just boggles my mind." Kero shook her head. "He's not normally such a ham handed fool."

"I wouldn't know. Listen, I really do not wish to discuss this." Cherry said and she started fussing about the kitchen.

"Kero? I heard you're down here." Elspeth, Princess of Valdemar and Herald Mage, strode in the stopped in her tracks.

"My niece." Kerowyn gestured to Cherry. "Kerowyn the younger. This is my student, Elspeth."

"Cherry." She corrected.

"Pleased to meet you." Elspeth offered her hand to Cherry. "You've been responsible for the lovely desserts lately?"

"Yes." Cherry frowned. Her desserts were not just lovely.

"Gods, you are going to make me as chubby as a pony." Elspeth grinned. "The Tayledras inspired treats really pleased Darkwind. He said not even the hertasi could match them."

Cherry beamed. "Oh, excellent, I wasn't certain. I only had a list of ingredients and a vague description to work from. I have something you should try then. I heard about their drink, chava, and I have been trying to make a form of it. Since it is so warm this year I am making it cold but it could be heated."

She collected a pitcher from her cold room and a pot of sweetened cream. They watched as she prepared two goblets of the dark drink, topped each with a dollop of cream, and then sprinkled each with some spices and shaved bits of dark chocolate.

"You aren't going to join us?" Elspeth asked.

"Are you kidding? If I had more than a nibble of everything I made Clove would never be able to bear me!" Cherry returned to her cherry and chili concoction as they sampled the drink. She was tired of talking about her family or her choices. She wanted them out of her kitchen. It was not uncommon for her to act vaguely airheaded and offer treats to distract the curious.

"Oooooh." Elspeth sighed.

Cherry smiled.

"They served this and you left?" Kerowyn laughed at the expression on Elspeth's face.

"It was something like this. This is excellent. Different spices, I think."

Cherry got out tart shells and filled them with the cherry and chilli filling. They would need a bit of a cooling cream but should be popular with some of the more adventurous souls.

Cherry sensed they were turning her attention to her again so she set a tart between them and some forks.

"Cherry, how did you cook these?" Kerowyn asked.

Cherry silently cursed. "What do you mean?"

"There is no fire." Kerowyn said bluntly.

"Oh, that." Cherry said. "Just a bit of kitchen witchery."

"That is not just witchery, that is magery." Elspeth corrected. "I can see it."

Cherry looked at the pot, it glowed to her sight. She thought no one else could see it since no one else ever commented on it. She figured out how to make a fire when she was thirteen and eventually was able to put that heat into a pot without melting it. Sugar burned easily so a pot that could heat evenly from all sides and not just the bottom was one of her tricks that made her the best. "Sugar is a finicky mistress. This makes it easier."

"Did you cast the spell yourself?" Elspeth asked, sipping her drink.

Cherry sensed she knew the answer. "Oh, it's just a little thing."

"Well, damn." Kerowyn muttered. "Grandmother's gifts did continue in our line."

Cherry hesitated. "Who?"

"Kethryveris the Sorceress." Kerowyn clarified.

Cherry had a sinking feeling her life was about to go to hell in a handbasket.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"A mage in the kitchen." Queen Selenay eyed the little bowl of candies that had been sent up. "She has had no training?"

"Very, very little." Elspeth said. "At best some hedge witchery and practicing on her own. We're lucky she hasn't caused damage."

"Is she a danger?" Talia asked.

Kerowyn shook her head. "No, I asked the Seneschal what he knew of her and what he had to say was actually reassuring. She is even tempered and generous. She's had a few blow ups at past positions but never hurt anyone. At her last position another cook destroyed all her work two days before a huge wedding. It cost more than _one_ of the feasts here. She could have been charged with theft for the disaster but she just shouted a bit, packed her belongings, sent a note explaining the blame belonged solely to the head cook and not the helpers he ordered to do the deed."

"She is a danger." Elspeth corrected. "She is very gifted mage. Right now she is under a great deal of stress due to her family. She may not mean to harm someone but she could lose control."

Talia looked to Kerowyn. "How badly bothered is she?"

"She is very upset." Kerowyn admitted. "My brother has not done well by her. He's so busy trying to placate his wife to even apologize to the daughter he let grow up as a low level servant then banished."

"What are the options? She has not been Chosen."

"I contacted some of the mage schools magically. They aren't willing to take her on and recommend we block her gifts." Elspeth answered. "Whether she is willing or not."

Selenay took one of the candies and popped it in her mouth. She had been surprised when they started appearing in her office. They were slightly tart and not too sweet, exactly as she loved them. When she retired late at night a tray would appear. Sometimes it was some dish that Daren hadn't had since leaving Rethwellan, other times it was an exotic treat that was best shared. Most were made by Mistress Cherry long after the kitchen closed. But how much of her attentiveness and ability to predict their needs were due to her magic?

"We can't rob someone of their gift if they were willing to use it properly and to get training. If she was a Bard or Healer we'd offer her training here. Can she call upon your Shin'a'in kin?"

"Not as a mage." Kerowyn shook her head. "And I doubt she would be accepted as a shaman considering she knows nothing about the Starry Eyed."

Talia cleared her throat. "I think we should ask the Tayledras. If they are willing, we can offer her that option. We should also offer to block her gifts and enchant her pots and pans for her. If she is unwilling to do either…"

"She can't stay." Elspeth finished for her. "Perhaps we should send a sample of her desserts to the Clans then they'd be tripping over themselves to get her."

"Do it." Selenay ordered reluctantly. "Did you hear what she made for the twins? Sugar Companions the size of your hand. They were bouncing off the walls for an entire day."

"She made one for Jemmie too." Talia said. "They picked wild berries for her and that was their reward."

A knock interrupted them.

Eldan and Bel looked grim as they entered.

"We heard about Cherry." Bel said bluntly. "She's not going to leave and I doubt she will let you block her magic."

"Why not?" Elspeth asked.

"First, she is stubborn." Bel said. "I investigated her when the Seneschal wanted to hire her. I learned she was a phenomenal cook and not just of desserts, generally pleasant to work with, but every one of them described her as stubborn as a mule. Even if you fire her she will stay in Haven and you know there are a hundred nobles who would hire her even knowing she has magic just because she is the famous Mistress Cherry. You try to force her to leave and she will fight you and she knows enough about the law to argue convincingly. She even declared she was a hedge witch and had enchanted her pots when she entered Valdemar."

"Her magic is not why she will refuse to leave. She'll do nothing that will take her away from her horse, Clove." Eldan added. "She grooms Clove at least three times a day and she has put every spare coin into her horse. She pays for the best feed and has called upon the best animal healers. No other horse in the stable is as coddled as Clove. Not even the twins' mounts."

"Which dovetails with what I witnessed. She spent five minutes inspecting her rooms and still has no personal belongings other than her clothing in there but spent two hours inspecting the stall for Clove before approving it." Bel added. "And she has purchased a new saddle, hackamore, brushes and blankets for the mare but the only fine clothing she owns is a riding habit."

"The mare is at least twenty five and is showing her age." Eldan explained.

"Which is exactly why you will not get Cherry out of Valdemar until she is ready to go, she will not leave Clove behind and Clove can't make that trip again."

"That is not healthy." Talia said worriedly.

"I could kill my brother." Kero muttered.

"I would help you." Elspeth said.

"So, we have an untrained mage with a strong emotional attachment to a horse that is old enough to kick over any day." Selenay summarized. "And no one willing or able to train her."

"I recommend we keep her father from getting involved." Talia said firmly. "He, at least, we can chase from Valdemar if necessary. Although it would be impolitic to say the least."

"I'd offer to teach her, but I'm far too busy, so are Darkwind, Firesong, the gryphons… we have the Chosen mages to train. She can't even join them in learning because they have the foundation of mind magic and she has no training." Elspeth shook her head. "I feel sorry for her. To have your only family be a horse…"

Selenay stood. "Let's stick with our original plan, if she is willing to go we will find a way to get her and her horse to where ever they can take her."

"I will try to speak to her." Talia said.

"Watch out, she will try to distract you with treats." Elspeth warned.

Bel grinned. "She got you, too?"

"You should try her cherry chili tart." Elspeth drooled at the memory.

"I still have a plate filled with treats in my room." Bel admitted. "And no, I am not sharing."

Talia smiled slightly. "I will try to ignore the temptation."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Talia smiled wryly as she devoured the little cakes Cherry produced. "I was warned about you."

Cherry smiled slightly as she hung the last spoon to dry. "I've seen how hard the Heralds work, they can have a few treats and not worry about them lingering on the hips."

"True, but that is not what I meant, and you know it. You're trying to deflect questions with food. Do I taste roses?"

"Yes, I used rose water in that batch of icing." Cherry smiled and started wiping down the counters.

"Those are clean. You did them already." Talia pointed out. "Would you please sit down?"

"I need to check on Clove for the night." Cherry said.

"I am not going to discuss your family. I am more concerned with your magic and your horse."

"My horse? What about Clove?" Cherry dropped her cleaning rag. Talia didn't need empathy to read her panic. Cherry was pale as a ghost and her hands shook.

"Clove is fine, for her age, that's the problem."

Cherry's face softened. "She is getting old. I paid an animal healer to look at her last week."

"You spend every penny you earned on her."

"I am not going to discuss how I treat my horse." Cherry snapped. "If I choose to spoil her in her final years, that is my business and mine alone."

"So I take it that you will not go anywhere without her?" Talia asked.

"No. Absolutely not."

Talia surprised Cherry by laughing. "You'd fit in well with your Shin'a'in cousins."

"Cousins?" Cherry said. As far as she knew she had one aunt and she had no children. "Shin'a'in?"

"You'll have to ask Kero about that." Talia said. "She is the closest to them of your Rethwellan connections."

Cherry frowned then sat across from Talia, perhaps a little time with the Herald could assuage their worries. "I've heard the Shin'a'in are fond of their horses."

"They call them their little sisters and brothers."

"I like them already." Cherry forced a smile. She hoped she could keep the conversation away from her by expressing interest in the Shin'a'in. Unfortunately Lady Talia would not be distracted.

"We have a problem. You apparently have a heavy dose of magic and it must be trained. If it is not trained it must be blocked or sometime when you are in danger or threatened you might kill people, unintentionally of course."

Cherry jerked back. "Are you serious?"

"Very."

Cherry clenched her hands in her lap. "I need it." She could not say she'd never hurt anyone with it but that was none of their business.

"I figured that. I can do plain cooking but I know when doing the fancy stuff control is paramount. If we had someone who could train you here it wouldn't be a problem. We'd benefit more from it than you after all. A mage willing to work in a kitchen would be a god send. But we are busy training the Chosen mages. Magic is just too new here for us to be able to help you."

Cherry traced the grain of the table.

"However, Elspeth thinks some of the Tayledras Clans may be willing to train you if you are willing to help them defend their territory."

"But—"

"But Clove can't make the journey to them." Talia finished for her.

"I am not leaving her." Cherry was adamant.

Talia sighed. "Your magic should be either blocked or trained. What if I find a home for her where she will be pampered?"

"No. She is…" Cherry rubbed the sore spot between her eyes. "I don't wish to explain it."

Talia touched Cherry's hand, trying to offer comfort but Cherry jerked back so hard she fell off her stool.

"Cherry!" Talia leapt to her feet and raced around the table to her side, this time careful not to touch her.

Cherry scrambled to her feet with a chagrinned expression.

"Are you alright?" Talia didn't offer her a hand.

Cherry rubbed the back of her neck. "Yes, ur… I can explain…"

"Did you hit your head?" Talia asked. "Do you need some ice?"

"No, no, I missed hitting everything. Well, except the floor. You surprised me, that's all." Cherry said.

"Do you know what empathy is?" Talia asked.

Cherry shook her head.

"It means I can sense emotions of others." Talia explained. "I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to tell you I can probably explain it better than you can. She has been your family; the only one you have counted on. You already grieve for her."

Cherry leaned against the table. "The animal healer said she needs really good food and gentle exercise but the journey here was too much for her joints. I got her a lighter saddle and the feed the Healer said would be best. She said maybe six months at most before I will have to…" Cherry swallowed past the lump in her throat and squeezed her eyes shut.

"I can arrange a delay of a few months." Talia offered. "If you are willing to have your gifts blocked until then."

"I will think on it. I will give you my answer in a day or two."

Cherry nearly fled to the stable. It was nearly black in the stable that late in the evening as lanterns near horses were a recipe for trouble.

She slowed as she entered the stable so she wouldn't alarm the dozing animals.

Voices brought her to a halt in the shadows. She inched closer to see the two shadowy figures at Clove's stall.

"They are waiting for you." A female voice said behind her.

Cherry jumped. Turning she found her aunt. "And you were not?"

"I was." Kero admitted.

"Can it wait? It is late and I have to be up early tomorrow. I just wanted to check on Clove."

"Talia spoke to you?" Kero asked.

"Yes."

"And she told you the choices."

"The choices as she sees them." Cherry corrected. "Go be a mage for some strange people in some strange land or allow my gifts to be blocked like I am some sort of criminal. My choices are to give up everything or lose everything. If you were asked to have your hand cut off so you would never wield a sword or being sent into unknown lands where you will be stranded and subject to their unknown whims which would you choose?"

"Personally I'd choose the adventure. You could always prevail upon them to take you away." Kero gestured around the corner. "You can take your place as the bastard daughter of very minor lord of course. You could leave Valdemar and go work for another lord somewhere. In both cases you will be subject to those whims you are wary of."

"And the adventure is going off to these tail people?"

"The Hawk Brothers." Kerowyn used the colloquial term.

Cherry stilled. The Hawk Brothers were exotic and mysterious. She'd never laid eyes on one but she'd heard there were a couple here. Once she spoke with a Shin'a'in who sheltered with them for a winter, he'd told her about their magical birds and the strange creatures that were their allies. He also told her of their houses in trees and hot pools. "What would they need a cook for?"

Kero chuckled. "They need a mage, not a cook. At least they have a kitchen you can use, unlike the Shin'a'in. Although judging by the number of positions you've held over the last twelve years you might like the nomadic life."

"You have to move on to move up the ladder. Speaking of moving on, I have to see to Clove."

"It was dishonorable! There were no excuses!" A young female voice snapped loud enough to reach Cherry and Kero clearly.

The hair of Cherry's arm stood on end.

"Witchery." Cherry hissed and rushed around the corner. With a little effort she could see the auras of the two people in front of Clove's stall. Clove had retreated to the back of her stall. The young woman's aura was pulsing with anger and was far stronger than anything else in the stable, a sign she was a mage. Cherry stormed up, grabbed the younger woman by the arm and dragged her forcibly from the stable.

"Let me go!" The younger woman struggled.

"Release my daughter!" Lordan shouted after them.

"Family." Kero muttered and trailed after them.

"Release my daughter this instant." Lordan groped for a sword he didn't have.

"Cherry?" Kero rested her hand on her sword as a warning.

Outside, in the light of the torches surrounding the stable courtyard, Cherry released her captive.

"What were you thinking?" Cherry demanded.

The younger woman, seventeen at most, beamed when she saw Cherry. "Keri! Oh, you probably don't remember me. I'm Kethry, well, Ket but I go by Kethry now. You used to let me help you make bread."

Cherry's face softened. Long before she knew the little girl was a sibling, Kethry was constantly trailing after her. Lady Moara, the housekeeper, kept Cherry in the kitchen long after other girls became maids or married so when the only daughter of the Family started appearing underfoot she'd been put into Keri's care. "I remember. You've gotten big."

Kethry threw her arms around Cherry. "I should have known you were my sister."

Cherry returned the hug uncertainly.

Lordan stopped next to Kerowyn.

"I thought she was dead." He said to his sister.

Kerowyn studied the pair of them. There was no denying they were sisters. They had the same green eyes and blond hair, they also shared the same facial features with winged eyebrows that gave them a mischievous air. In many ways they looked like the Lady Kethryveris, despite the years and generations that separated them. Cherry had a fuller figure while Kethry was slender and toned, but neither came across as soft. Considering their shared looks and heritage Kerowyn was not surprised to discover they were both gifted. Kero sent word to Elspeth to hurry up and join her at the stables.

"Lordan, be quiet. There is nothing you could say that would justify your actions."

"And what would you have done?" Lordan ran his hands through his hair, leaving it on end. "I was sixteen and suddenly lord of the keep."

"You were thirty when you tossed her on a horse and banished her." Kero snapped. "That is a far cry from sixteen."

Lordan cursed under his breath. "Would you prefer if I had sent her to you? You hate children."

Kero started to snap when she noticed Cherry and Kethry were watching them. Undoubtedly they had heard every word. Cherry looked like she was completely wrung out and. Kethry looked angry enough to hurt her father. "Cherry, go see to your horse. Family can be dealt with tomorrow."

Kethry trailed after Cherry, still casting her father dark looks.

_:Elspeth, if they are both mage gifted I am hopping on Sayvil and heading for the border.:_ Kero said almost plaintively.

Elspeth laughed. _:The Great Herald Captain has met her match?:_

_:Don't start.:_

Elspeth emerged from the darkness into the pool of light. "Lord Lordan, your wife was looking for you."

"I bet she is." Lordan sighed.

_:I'd almost feel sorry for him, if it wasn't all his fault.:_ Kero watched as her brother headed inside.

"Same. Now where is this other niece of yours?" Elspeth asked.

"Trailing after her big sister. Cherry needed to see to her horse." Kero walked with Elspeth into the stable. "Lordan was so hoping to marry Kethry off here. Apparently she has a reputation for being a hellion in Rethwellan and has scared off five suitors now. He's hoping that since Valdemar has a Queen who has fought both the Tedrels and Ancar, and has females in the army the nobles won't be as put out at her antics."

"He asked you to sponsor her I take it."

"He did. I said no. Dierna kept saying that the Valdemaran fashions favour Kethry. Kethry is the only one to say nothing."

"She probably has a plan to deal with more suitors." Elspeth paused as the two nieces emerged. Kethry was carrying a lamp and Cherry was leading an old bay mare. "The horse has nice lines."

"She's from Lordan's herds. Almost all are Shin'a'in culls. Can you see if Kethry is a mage?"

"I could tell with Cherry because she had bespelled her pots and utensils. I'd have to test Kethry."

"Cherry dragged her out of the stable after she said something about witchery and accused her of acting without thinking. Kethry was very upset so maybe she was losing control."

Kethry and Cherry nodded to Elspeth and Kero then continued toward the Field.

"Can you imagine sending a pair of sisters for training with k'Vaia." Elspeth grinned. "They were honest that they have been slow to cleanse the area because their only Healing mage, a very old man, has to spend so much time dealing with the creatures that crawl out of the Pelagir. Even a journeyman would help them immensely. A pair of them would be greeted with cheers."

"That's a blessing." Kero admitted. "I have no doubt Kethry will be delighted to go, she's restless. What about Cherry?"

"Talia said she hasn't agreed to go yet. She also didn't say that it was all planned out so that Cherry wouldn't feel like we are trying to force her in any way. Talia thinks she would react to that sort of meddling rather like I would." Elspeth said wrily.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I'm sorry for how they treated you." Kethry said as they walked.

"You don't need to apologize." Cherry assured her.

"I do. It was my fault." Kethry explained. "If I hadn't cried for you when I was sick you would never have been there."

"You called me Keewee." Cherry grinned. She hoped to lighten Kethry's mood.

Kethry laughed. "I can only imagine. After you left I used to pretend you were my invisible friend. Now I understand why mother got so upset about that. Do you mind if I ask when you knew we were sisters?"

"When Lady Dierna dragged me before your father and called me a bastard. I was the last to know."

"I could just… Grr!" Kethry shook a fist.

"No magic near my horse." Cherry snapped.

"Magic? What magic?" Kethry tried to look innocent.

"I can feel it when you get upset. You have to work at having a calm temper." Cherry advised.

"You have magic too?"

"I do. They are trying to force me to decide to either give up my magic or go off to the Hawk Brothers to be a mage for them."

"I was told that if I never use it, it would wither like a flower. I don't want to be a mage. I want to be a mercenary. It took me a year to convince them to come here. They think they will find me a husband. I want to beg Aunt Kerowyn a chance to try out to become a Skybolt."

"Do you know how to fight?" Cherry was surprised to hear that. Ladies of good family did not seek a job, especially not as a fighter.

Kethry nodded and held out her hands to show the calluses. "Did you ever know the mercenaries?"

"I never noticed them. I was usually stuck in the kitchen."

"Lyla Stormcloud is one of the best and she took me under her wing when I started presenting myself for training beside my brothers. Mother had a fit, of course, but Father laughed and said it was practically a family tradition. Lyla said I should come to Aunt Kerowyn and join the Skybolts because my training suits it best."

"Do they specialize in something? I know nothing about weapons."

"Horseback warfare." Kethry explained enthusiastically. She stroked Clove's neck.

"Do you have many horses?"

"Two. A pair of geldings. They are full Shin'a'in blood. One is a riding horse and the other a trail horse. A trail horse is sturdier. Father said Clove was once a breeding mare in his herds."

"He ordered his stablemaster to toss me on the least valuable mount and see me out the gate." Cherry stroked Clove's shoulder. "He chose Clove for whatever reason. I am not a good rider so a sweet, steady tempered horse was perfect for me."

Clove scratched her cheek on Cherry's shoulder then leaned on her, nearly sending Cherry to her knees.

"I think she is ready for bed." Kethry laughed.

"I think so, come on Clove." Cherry headed back. "It has been a pleasure to see you again, Ket."

Kethry smiled. "We are sisters. No matter what mother and father decide to do, I wish to be sisters in truth and not just blood."

Cherry blinked back tears. "I don't wish you to get into trouble."

Kethry caught her hand. "I am always in trouble. May I visit with your tomorrow?"

"If you wish, you'll find me in the kitchen."

Kethry grinned. "Until tomorrow then."

Cherry watched as Kethry strode off, her skirts swishing like an agitated cat's tail.

The next morning Cherry was working on the centre piece for a grand feast in honour of the anniversary of the Queen and Prince Consort's wedding when Kethry appeared dressed in common riding leathers.

Around Cherry the helpers were starting work on the feast of sweets that were to be served at the event.

"Are you busy?" Kethry asked. "I can come by later."

Cherry smiled a greeting. "No, this isn't busy."

One of the helpers giggled.

"We are just getting a head start on a feast." Cherry clarified. "I am making a winged Companion center piece."

"With real feathers?" Kethry sat next to her. She gestured to the basket of white feathers at Cherry's feet.

"Of course. And gilding. We are adding some sugar gems to the base. I'm just having problems getting it to balance."

Someone set a bowl of almonds covered in a syrupy caramel mixture at Kethry's elbow.

"You never go hungry in here." Cherry grinned as she continued working.

"Why?" Kethry sucked some of the sweet stuff off her fingers. "I mean, I know it's a kitchen but back home you'd have your fingers smacked for eating what you were making. Especially the good stuff."

"It is a little gruesome." Cherry cautioned. "You see sweets are the most common item to be poisoned because the sugar can cover the taste and it is easy to identify which desert is going to the head table. So, as I was taught, I encourage everyone to nibble as they eat so we know if the flavour or texture changes. It also improves the quality of the finished product. Many kitchens forbid nibbling because they see it as lost money."

"Clever." Kethry popped a kernel in her mouth. "This is excellent. If a bit sticky."

"Thank you, mistress." A young woman grinned. "Maybe if I bake it, it will harden."

"She is trying to make a new treat for a festival this summer." Cherry explained. "

Kethry practically had her chin on the table as she tried to see what Cherry was doing. "How do you make coloured gems?"

"Sugar coloured with certain things. The best red is made with the shell of a bug." Cherry watched as Kethry's nose wrinkled. "They want blue gems. And gilding. At least the entire thing isn't gilded. When they do that you often find some desperate fool panning in the jakes."

"Ugh." Kethry sat back. "I am never eating red icing again."

"There is far worse to be found in the kitchen. If you like red icing, shake out your skirt and eat it."

Kethry laughed. "No one has told me to shake out my skirt and do something in years."

"Probably because you are wearing breeches." Cherry pointed out.

"Possibly."

"I'm surprised your parents let you wear them." Cherry sat back and rolled her shoulder to ease the ache.

"I never asked." Kethry shrugged. "I suspect mother has given up on me. Now grandmother I know disapproves. She tries to throw them out whenever she visits. Well, she used to."

Cherry cocked an eye brow at Kethry's grin. "What did you do?"

"I wore a shift to ride after she destroyed all my clothes. I would have gone naked but it was mosquito season and I was not risking a bite on my bottom."

Cherry shook her head. "You're a hellion, aren't you?"

"I'm told I am. I figure with these bloodlines I was never destined to be a lady." Kethry shrugged. "Why should I risk my neck riding side saddle? Why should I wield nothing longer than knitting needle and rely on someone else to play hero? Look at mother, she was almost slaughtered like a fatted calf—"

"Kethry!" Their father barked from the doorway. "You will not speak of your mother like that."

Kethry flushed red. "She was!"

"No fighting in my kitchen." Cherry said firmly and stood. "And certainly no witchery!"

Kethry blushed a bright red.

"Is it true? Kero tells me you may have magic." Their father still didn't look at Cherry which rankled her. This was her domain and no one should enter without asking her leave, let alone ignore her.

"We both do." Cherry answered.

Kethry nodded. "Great grandmother was an adept, as were _two_ of her children and _five_ of your cousins, and _six_ in my generation that I know of."

Cherry could Feel the tension of the room climb a few notches. Kethry's aura was pulsing. Things were getting out of hand.

"Get out of my kitchen now before I have you hauled out." Cherry ordered sharply.

Finally he turned to look at her but the guilt of the day before was gone. "This is none of your concern." Cherry nearly faltered under his anger but steeled herself.

Cherry stepped between Kethry and their father. "You come into my kitchen and start shouting? I say that gives me the right to step in to stop this foolishness. I can understand not asking your vaunted grandmother to test a bastard, but before she died you never asked her to test your daughter? What about your sons? Were you too frightened she might say that not only your little sister was stronger than you but your daughter was as well? How much of your life has been dictated by fear?"

He was shaking with rage, his face pale with the emotion. His hands curled into fists.

"Go back to your sheep and horses." Cherry stepped closer. "At least you can master them."

"You little bitch." He snarled in her face. His anger flowed off him in waves. "I should have drowned you at birth."

Cherry paled. "Don't even jest about such a thing."

"How could you wish to murder a child?" Kethry demanded.

Cherry's hands flexed repeatedly. Pain she had hoped she'd buried forever made her heart seize in her chest. She could feel the power within her twist. "Pardon me."

She rushed outside and into the garden where she breathed slowly until the pain and the power under her tenuous control settled. The smell of the breeze that played among the garden of herbs at her feet helped ground her. She didn't know how long she was there before the power within her settled and she returned to her rooms, leaving her assistants to work.

When she opened the door to her rooms she found someone staring down at the cold hearth.

"I'm sorry." Her father said without looking up from the grate. "I spoke without thinking."

Cherry left the door open and leaned against the wall. "I am not interested in apologies. I want nothing from you other than for you to leave me alone. I don't want to be your daughter any more than you wish me to be so I think we should just go our separate ways."

His jaw clenched and he clasped his hands behind his back as he turned to face her. "I have regretted how I reacted to you. I had thought you were dead and had no notion you were in the kitchen all those years. I had intended to place you with a good family once you were weaned. When Kethry told me of the kitchen girl, Keri, who helped her make bread I thought you were one of the half dozen girl-children named for Kerowyn after the attack."

Cherry finally met his eyes, trying to judge if he was telling the truth. "Who was my mother?"

Lordan's eyes softened. "Her name was Cait. After her father died she worked in the keep as a maid. One of her duties was in the library."

"And you seduced her?"

Lordan's lips twisted in a humourless smile. "Do you really want to hear that?"

Cherry debated it for a moment. "Yes."

"It was midsummer festival. She had sent all her money to her mother in the town so she couldn't afford a cup of the beer. I bought her a couple and we talked for hours, trying to stay out all night for good luck and fertility. One thing led to another…"

"And the fertility took root?"

Lordan nodded. "Cait told everyone it was from a traveling bard. Father knew the truth though. He paid for her to return to her mother's house to have you. She was only at the keep because Kero needed more hands at the keep."

"And my grandmother? Was she killed too?"

"Her heart gave out with she found Cait's body among the dead."

"I can understand that." She said darkly.

"You've lost a child?"

Cherry nodded. "A daughter. She drowned."

Lordan stepped forward to set a hand on her shoulder but she flinched and he withdrew it. "Was it an accident?"

Cherry shook her head and met his eyes. "My husband, her father, drowned her while I was out trying to secure a living."

Lordan winced.

"We were turned off when the Family's last child was wed and the lord and his lady returned permanently to the country. They gave us each a generous settlement and I'd put away a considerable bit of money. Enough we could purchase a small tavern in a good area. Bernd thought it was enough to live a good life, if he wasn't burdened by a wife and daughter."

"He tried to kill you too?"

Cherry nodded. "I was out looking over a tavern when he took Eleri to the river and tossed her in. He tried a knife with me but I wasn't quite dead when he brought the guards. He told them I tried to kill myself after I lost Eleri at the river."

"What happened to him?" Lordan asked in a harsh voice.

"A guard saw I wasn't dead and sent for a Healer. They revived me enough to get my testimony and to discover where I had lost Eleri at the river. Unfortunately for Bernd it was enough to me to regain consciousness. I used magic to roast him alive."

"How old was Eleri?"

"Four. She was killed seven years ago."

"So you were wed shortly after you left?"

"After I was banished?" Cherry challenged, deliberately trying to prod his guilt, it worked. "Yes. I found a cook willing to take me on as an apprentice provided I was willing to marry his son, Bernd."

"Did he know his son was such a monster?"

Cherry started to grow angry at the belated fatherliness. "No clue. Why do you look sad? You never knew her. You don't know me."

"She would have been my only grandchild. My children are too busy trying to live up to my sister's example to find mates and settle down." Lordan said with genuine sadness. "To be drowned by her own father…"

"It is worse than forgetting to check if your bastard daughter was indeed dead." Cherry said archly, trying to ease the fresh pain with anger. "By how much I couldn't say."

"Yes, I was a fool. As my family has told me a dozen times the last two days." Lordan muttered. "I only wished to apologize for my actions, not dredge up pain for you. I'd offer to acknowledge you but I doubt it would do you any good."

"I am not hunting another husband so it does me no good."

"I will leave you then. If you need anything in the future, you can send word to me. I hope you bear no hatred for Kethry. She's taken you to her heart."

"I don't hate her." Cherry said honestly. "But I want nothing from you other than to be left alone. I don't want you in my life. I don't want to speak to you if we encounter each other in the hall. And I certainly do not want you in my rooms."

Lordan's jaw tightened but he didn't try to plead his case. He strode out the door and closed it behind him with a bang.

Cherry sank to the floor and buried her face in her skirts. Her arms ached to hold her baby girl again. Especially after seeing Kethry. Cherry saw in her what Eleri would have looked like had she survived.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Aren't you cold?" Herald Talia asked.

Cherry looked over her shoulder. She was knee deep in the river so it was a legitimate question. The sun had drooped in the sky, warning her she should return to the kitchen. "I stopped feeling the cold about an hour ago."

Talia laughed but she was worried about Cherry's state of mind, judging by her eyes. "I came to see what your answer was."

Cherry stepped out of the water. She'd forgotten in all the fuss about the potential trip to the legendary Hawk Brothers. She stopped on the grassy shore and looked back at the water. She never got a chance to bury Eleri, she'd been tossed in a pauper's grave while Cherry recovered from the stabbing then was tried for the murder of her husband and daughter. It was seven months before she even learned exactly where Eleri's body washed up just outside the city.

"Cherry?" Talia stepped closer. "Have you decided?"

"I will go, once Clove has died." Cherry said flatly. "But I won't let you meddle with my magic."

Talia looked uncertain but waited for her to explain.

"Is there any law saying mages must allow the Heralds to block their powers even if they have never broken a law?" Cherry challenged as she tried to hide her nervousness. "I know there are not."

Talia joined her on the bank of the river. Her eyes were too knowing which made the hair on Cherry's neck rise. "You don't trust us. I don't know if you don't trust us to remove the blocks on your gift or if you don't trust we will send you once the blocks are in place. If you were familiar with Heralds you would know our word is as solid as stone."

"Perhaps a bit of both?" Cherry admitted. "Perhaps we can compromise, I will agree to let you block them if you truly think they are a danger, if you agree to offer the same opportunity for training to my sister, provided the Hawk Brothers agree of course."

Talia chuckled. "Elspeth has already sent word to them asking if they mind two of you. Also, Kethry has demanded that she be allowed to escort you to the Hawk Brothers. We should hear back in a day or two. Speaking of your sister, Kethry was searching for you when I saw her half an hour ago. She was heading to the stable if you wish to ask what she thinks."

"I will search her out after I see to the evening's sweet courses." Cherry said.

Talia didn't follow her as she crossed the manicured lawn of the palace, heading for kitchen gardens. Other people might bury their misery in eating but she lost hers baking. She only stopped when she had no clean dishes. Her assistants should be through cleaning at least some of the bowls and she could get started again.

At least the Lord Seneschal was happy with the situation, she was making him look very good indeed.

There were so many dishes she had sent half to the Heralds.

She was pleased to find her kitchen was a clean and serene haven once again. Cherry put on a fresh apron and looked around at the racks of deserts stacked against the wall. Perhaps the court could do without another cake, tart, pudding, cookie, pie or torte.

Her assistants watched her with worried expressions.

"Daisy, get out a pot, we are going to make some drinks." Cherry announced.

They scrambled to collect ingredients as she listed them.

As the scent of clove, cinnamon, honey, and ginger filled the air she tried to forget the giggles of her daughter.

As always, it never worked completely.

When the pot was simmering she allowed her assistants a moment to record the recipes in their books. She hadn't learned to read until she was almost twenty and she still wasn't very good at writing or spelling so all her recipes were in her head. She sometimes wondered if she would have been a better cook or a worse one if she hadn't relied so heavily on her memory.

"Daisy." Cherry called her head assistant over.

"Yes, Mistress Cherry?" The young woman said nervously.

"I am to leave in a couple months. Apparently the Valdemarans are too nervous about my magic to let me stay. I am going to recommend you as my replacement to the Lord Seneschal." Cherry said.

Daisy blushed then paled. "Oh, but I don't know one tenth of what you do!"

"Most of what we make here could be made in any kitchen. Presentation is everything." Cherry reminded her. For the remaining time I want you in here every spare moment. You are responsible for making certain each dish is perfect before it goes out the door. I will leave you a copy of my cookbook but I want you to go to a few book stores and buy what you can."

Daisy nodded. "Are you certain?"

"You are good enough you could leave for a noble house if you are not up to the test." Cherry said.

Daisy took a deep breath then nodded. "I will stay. I am honoured you have so much faith in me."

Cherry Smiled sadly. Daisy was the fourth young woman she'd set up to take her place. She was not as good as Cherry, but she hadn't the practice yet. "Well, time to work, we should make a puffed pastry. You may choose the filling."

Cherry gestured for Daisy to return to work. She nervously told the others to collect some nuts, spices, and honey to make the filling and started collecting the ingredients for the pastry.

As they worked Cherry adjusted the heat in the pot using magic.

The dark liquid swirled and coiled. A curl of cinnamon floated into sight then vanished again.

After everything it was hard to believe it was the enchanted pot that exposed her.

She made a mental note to ask for the mages to bewitch the pots for Daisy. Hopefully they would do it for all the kitchens. It would save so much time and fuel.

Cherry shook her head and turned her attention to her centre piece, a ruined Companion that would have been more than 3 feet tall, if it hadn't broken under the weight. Around it were sketches of other ideas and a bowl of her favourite chillies.

Cherry glanced at her assistants. They were the most considerate lot she'd had the pleasure to work with and would miss all of them. Cherry popped a chilli in her mouth, winced at the burn, and started work redesigning the centre piece as the smell of the drink on the stove, the nut paste filling, and the fresh pastry dough soothed her. Around the big central table the young women started chatting.

She hoped she could have a little kitchen with the Hawk Brothers. She was going to need the sanctuary to cope with the loss of Clove.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kethry's hands were clammy as she stepped into the nearly silent salle. Kerowyn looked up from the armour she was repairing. She felt Kerowyn measure her as she paused in the doorway, gathering her courage.

"No dress today?"

"I only wear dresses when obligated to do so." Kethry said and sat next to her and picked up some armour and started repairing it. "I'm not a proper female. Father says you've corrupted the lot of us."

"Oh? I wasn't even there."

"We all learned to fight young. My brothers used to say they'd run away to join the Skybolts but instead they went for the steadier work of the regular army for the most part." Kethry said. "I figure they realized we aren't good enough to be great mercenaries."

"But you think you are?"

Kethry frowned at the work in her hands. "I don't know. I wanted to go to the Plains but they said only if I wish to be a Shaman but I know nothing about their Goddess. I've trained with Lyla Stormcloud since I was a brat and she says I am good with a bow in the saddle and very good with a sword, but very good in comparison to what?"

"And you want me to test you?" Kerowyn asked with an irritated edge in her voice.

"I want to ask to train with your students." Kethry said nervously. "I am not going to ask to join the Skybolts. But, to be honest, I was going to."

"You changed your mind?"

Kethry nodded.

"Cherry?"

Kethry nodded again.

"So you're going to turn cook?"

Kethry laughed. "No, I could never match her artistry in the kitchen. She agreed to go to the Hawk Brothers because of her magic. I know she didn't want to at first, it is a strange place and she'd leave everything she knew. She'd have no position among them. It made me think about why I decided not to go to the Plains so I am going to go with her to the Hawk Brothers, see she is settled, then go to the Plains. Perhaps I will have a calling."

"How do you know what she was thinking?"

"Sometimes I hear other people's thoughts." Kethry admitted.

Kerowyn put aside her armour and regarded her with an intent expression that made Kethry antsy. "Do you try to hear?"

Kethry shook her head adamantly. "Who would want to? I prefer the little lies we tell each other to the unvarnished truth. But sometimes, if someone is very emotional, things will slip past my shields. You can't deny she's been very emotional the last few days. And before you worry, I make good shields, Warrl taught me to make them before he died. He told me you also had that gift."

"But grandmother never discovered you were a mage?" Kerowyn relaxed and leaned back against the wall.

Kethry shook her head. "For as long as I can remember, her magic was erratic and failing her."

"It tends to fail in the last decade of life." Kero said in a voice heavy with regret. "And Tarma?"

Kethry smiled sadly. "I think she was only lingering to watch over great grandmother. She died in her sleep but her mind was as sharp as ever. I was just a little imp, no more than ten, when she died. My brothers would go up to check on them every day and I would ride along most of the time. Tarma would ask to see what I learned with the sword and bow every day. She said I wasn't a natural, like you are, but I would probably be a good fighter if I kept practicing. I miss her dreadfully." Kethry's voice grew soft.

"And he wonders why he can't marry you off to anyone." The amusement in Kerowyn's voice made Kethry smile and her mood lift.

Kethry grinned. "Why would I settle for all the fuss and bother of having babies when I can have a useful life?"

"How on earth did Deirna whelp you?" Kero asked.

Kethry shrugged. "She wonders the same thing. We haven't seen eye to eye in years."

Kero stood. "Suit up, let's see what you can do."

Kethry whooped, set aside the armour and found a set of practice armor and a blade that suited her. "I stretched before coming to see you."

Kero didn't give her time to find her balance but attacked. Kethry parried and struck valiantly but Kero landed several hard blows. Kethry refused to stop until Kero declared an end to the bout even thought her hands were numb, her eyes stung with sweat, and her legs couple barely hold her up.

"Not bad." Kero said as she put away her practice weapon. "You started training young?"

"I started pestering Lyla after Keri was sent away, so when I was five or so." Kethry explained and wiped the sweat from her face with a towel.

"Your gift would be a huge liability if you were a mercenary. There is nothing more emotional than killing and dying." Kero said bluntly. "You'd be a fool to chase that dream."

Kethry's shoulders bowed. "Perhaps if I learned better shields, like yours."

"You learned them when you were young as well?"

Kethry shed the practice armor and put it away properly. "I started hearing thoughts when I was ten. Warrl taught me for about six moons before he passed but he said they were solid back then."

"Then perhaps they can be improved, but I doubt they'd ever be strong enough."

"Heralds can do it. You did it before you were a Herald."

"Heralds fight for different reasons and that makes all the difference. Also, I am not that strong, I can shield out everything if I need to. If you felt the death of someone you killed and you knew you had done it only for money…" Kero waited for her to think of how it would feel.

Kethry sighed. "Then I'd be disgusted with myself. But the Skybolts don't just do it for the money. You chose your jobs so you were on the side of the wronged."

"And who told you that?"

Kethry blushed. "My brothers talk about you a lot. They have copies of every song written of you."

"It's official, I am never going to visit you lot. Ever." Kero said as she shook her head.

Kethry tried to hide her disappointment and grinned. "Then they will just have to come see you."

"Don't even think of suggesting it." Kero warned her.

Kethry laughed. "I best go. I hope to see how Cherry is in the saddle. I brought both my horses today so she can have a proper ride. Thank you for sparring with me."

"Present yourself here first thing tomorrow. You can practice with the senior trainees and guards." Kerowyn ordered. "And Kethry, a mage would be even more welcome in a merc company than a fighter, just not the Skybolts. And a mage would not have to be on the front lines so you would not be handicapped by your gift."

Kethry nodded sadly. "I suppose I can apply to another in the future. If the Plains do not work out."

"No training is every wasted." Kerowyn reminded her.

"Tarma once told me that the biggest offense to my teachers would be to let my training lapse and be wasted." Kethry said. "So I would say training is only wasted when it is forgotten."

Kerowyn actually smiled her approval. It was slight by Kethry spotted it and had to suppress a smile of her own.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

In the kitchen Cherry was putting the final touch on the first of the revised sugar sculptures. Her second and third attempt at a rearing, winged Companion, were failures. She could not make a support structure out of wood or metal that supported the creature at a realistic angle so instead of a single majestic Companion she was making something that would still reassure the Court about the security of the royal line and would be truer to what she knew of the Royal Family. It had taken three days before she surrendered the original plan.

Sitting back she admired her work. Muscles rippled under sugary skin. She had used magic to bleach the sugar to white rather than the normal cream colour. Her original plan had been to cover the sugar with gum paste but the sugar glittered nicely under the light.

"You're an artist." Daisy said in awe.

Cherry didn't acknowledge the accolades. She was an artist with food but it was not the same as the fine works of art she'd seen in the palace. These were transient pieces that carried no great impact. Not like the statues in the garden of Heralds who died in some gruesome and heroic manner or the paintings of generations of kings and queens. Even the carved furniture in her room was more important art than her sugar fantasies.

But the ephemeral quality of her art allowed for continued employment.

Blue sugar gems were the eyes and the sugar Companion wore a blue gum paste saddle and bridal decorated with tasteful silver gilt. All it lacked was a mane and tail. These weren't for eating so she was going to use real Companion hair, just as soon as a Herald showed up for her to pester.

She leaned forward and with a soft brush dusted off some of the sugar dust.

"Did you draw these?" Bel asked behind her, making her jump. He was one of the few capable of sneaking up on her.

Cherry turned to fined him looking over her sketches. "Yes. That top one is the overall plan. I assume you're here to approve my changes. I wanted them further along before his lordship appraised the results. He doesn't have the imagination you do."

Bel looked from the sketch to the two foot tall Companion model. "And you are making four more? Will they be done in time?"

"Yes." Cherry could quickly craft the sculptures provided she used magic and a sturdy framework for the sugar. "But I need a special touch."

Bel's eyes narrowed at her entreating smile.

"I need some Companion hair. I considered white human hair but the only ones with hair around here that is white enough are trying to preserve every strand."

Bel stared into the distance for a second. "I can arrange it, if you are willing to barter."

"Excellent." Cherry hurried to the cold closet and collected a wooden bowl filled with sugared apple pastries the size of the palm of her hand. "I hope they don't mind these ones aren't perfect. I swear, the dough had a mind of its own."

"I am so sorry about those." One assistant blushed.

"I told you, these things happen." Cherry said briskly. "I need a big handful of hair."

"Don't you want to run your new idea past the Lord Seneschal first?"

"His idea is impossible. I cannot balance the weight, especially with the wings. This design is not only possible but I know the legs will not fall off in the middle of a speech."

"I think he will approve of the changes. The one you've made is as perfect as any statue I have seen. Have you carved stone before?"

Cherry allowed him to lead the way from the bustling kitchens. "No. I'm not the artistic type. Too sensible, you know."

Bel chuckled. "If you aren't an artist, Stefan wasn't a Bard."

"Who?" Cherry asked.

"He was a very famous Bard from hundreds of years ago. He was the best that ever lived according to some. Many of his works are still played regularly far from Valdemar's borders. Despite being born and raised on the streets he rose to become the preeminent Bard of his day." Bel explained. "I'm not a Bard but I enjoy music. His, while old fashioned, is very good. He's my favourite."

Cherry had to bite her tongue to keep from saying her daughter loved music. Eleri had been weighing on her mind all day. Only the intricate work on the sugar sculpture gave her any peace. She glanced furtively up at Bel. He was a strong looking man, but not traditionally handsome. He was about a five to eight years her senior with a bit of grey in his rich, brown hair at the temples. There were crow's feet by his hazel eyes and laugh lines but also worry lines. He was a lawkeeper so he'd probably heard worse stories that hers.

She wondered if he had heard of her imprudent words to her father. Probably. Perhaps he was yet another sent to check on her. She preferred not to speak of Eleri because if she didn't get the response of 'well, most mothers lose a child, just have another' then she had to deal with the whispers and pity.

"You look bothered. Is something wrong? I hope it isn't the sculptures for the dinner."

"You heard, didn't you?"

"About what?" Bel asked but didn't look confused. When Cherry didn't say anything he continued. "The Lord Seneschal is very concerned about your family. He'd happily pitch them all into the river if he wasn't cautious about offending the Captain. You are his prize after all. Anything that upsets you drives him into a rage."

Cherry chuckled.

"I admit, he wants me to appraise your mood to determine how much soothing needs to be done to keep you from storming away."

"But you heard nothing from the Heralds?"

"Mostly that you are wonderful and gifted and generous and the trainees adore you for the treats you sent our way. I also heard you are a mage who needs training and you will be traveling to the Hawk Brothers sometime in the future." Bel said. He hesitated for a moment. "And I also had to look into your history before you were offered a position here. I only managed to trace you back to when you were fifteen or so."

"Oh." Cherry winced.

"I saw nothing to concern me so I have told no one of what I learned."

"But you know about Eleri?"

Bel nodded.

Cherry stopped walking. Her eyes flicked towards the river.

Bel stopped next to her. "I have a son. I can't imagine how you survived."

Cherry took a deep breath and tried to gather her thoughts. "You have a son? I thought most Heralds didn't have children."

"I was married to a Healer and we had one son. She died in the war. He's why I am the Seneschal's Herald at the moment. We had no kin who could take him in so the Circle decided to assign me to Haven for a year to keep him from losing two parents so quickly."

"Where is he now?"

"Darril was Chosen just six moons ago." Bel said proudly. "He's twelve. That's young for a Chosen."

"Eleri would be eleven now." Cherry smiled sadly.

Bel set a comforting hand on her shoulder. Cherry blinked back tears.

"If you say many parents lose at least one child, I will hit you." Cherry warned.

Bel looked startled then smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"What does it mean that Darril was Chosen?"

Cherry was shocked to hear that the Companions, clearly not ordinary horses, actually picked the new Heralds and that these youngsters were trained for years to become Heralds.

"So… Heralds can be anyone? They can Choose anyone?"

Bel nodded. "Anyone from anywhere."

They had reached the Field and a group of Companions was trotting to them with their ears pricked and their tails flagged.

"They think like humans?" Cherry asked.

"Yes."

"And you can speak to them?"

"To mine, Nainsi, the one in the lead. We've shared the treats you gave the Heralds with the Companions so there are many eager volunteers ."

"So they want my treats?" Cherry looked at her bowl of tarts. "I'll need more."

Bel caught her before she got far. "They are willing to have half each. They may riot if you leave."

Soon Cherry had an empty bowl and a tidy fistful of their fine hair.

"How long have you been widowed?" Cherry asked as they walked back to the kitchen.

"It's almost two years now. I was assigned to Haven for a year for Dar's sake. Just as I was supposed to head back to the front, Nainsi broke her leg during training. By the time she was fit to go again Princess Elspeth handily ended the war."

"This may be forward, oh who am I kidding, it is, but I would like some company that is not interested in talking about my family or in making anything permanent." Cherry said impulsively as her cheeks flushed.

"That is considered forward in Rethwellan?" Bel said in surprise.

Cherry nodded.

"It isn't here. But why don't you approach one of the other cooks? They likely wouldn't care."

Cherry shook her head. "Professional jealousy is a major problem. I get more glory for a bit of frippery than they do for a fine feast. The cooks here have been pleasant enough, but what will happen when my pretty little Companions are all that are remembered the next day? Or when everyone is chattering about my cakes and such but not the superbly cooked meat and sauces?"

"Ah, that would be awkward."

"But on the upside, I have Lord Seneschals prepared to toss a minor noble in the river to please me." Cherry grinned. "I don't eat until after court, if you care to join me. I will be in the kitchen."

"Sometimes I can't escape, but I will try." Bel promised. "Ah, I see your sister."

Cherry turned. Kethry had three horses in tow, one was Clove. "Just one day to get my feet under me would be too much to hope for."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

More than six weeks had passed but little had changed; Cherry was still finding her sister underfoot, her aunt lurking, and she was avoiding her father. She spent many of her mornings with Kethry learning to ride properly. Her father was trying to establish something between them but Cherry was not interested. Captain Kero showed up at least four times a week and her minion, Princess Elspeth, 'dropped by' every day to check on her magic usage.

She kept expecting Elspeth to say they had to block her gifts, but instead she just made small talk for a few minutes then vanished.

Cherry set two plates on the large central table and sat to wait for Bel.

He didn't disappoint. He appeared within a few minutes. After the sugar display at the royal anniversary feast she was the favorite of the Lord Seneschal but the other cooks were treating her like a pariah so she was cooking her own meals each night. She didn't mind too much since she had her own little kingdom in here.

"Good evening." He greeted her. "I have news."

"Oh?" Cherry poured them each some wine.

"They have chosen a new Seneschal's Herald." Bel said. "I have to train him, but I hope to soon be back on the road."

"This is good?" Cherry asked. "What about Darril?"

"I told him already, he's relieved. He's the only one who has to report to his father on his studies every evening." Bel propped his elbows on the table. "I will be glad to pass the position off."

"Will you be leaving soon?"

"Not for moons." Bel assured her. "How was your day?"

"The usual. Princess Elspeth checked on me again. I just wish she'd do whatever it is she means to do. It takes forever to get the girls back on track after she pops in." Cherry took a bite of spiced potatoes.

Bel followed suit then made a choked sound. "The sweet cook that loves spice."

Cherry blushed. "Did I overdo it again? This is why I am a sweet cook."

"Just a bit." Bel's eyes watered. "But it's delicious."

"You're a dear man to spare my feelings." Cherry poured him her latest concoction, a brew of honey, milk, berries and spices.

Bel nearly snatched it from her and tossed it back.

"Oh blessed gods! This is good." He moaned.

"I thought you might like it." Cherry grinned. She knew he had an insatiable sweet tooth. Even treats that normally appealed only to children were favorites of his.

"Strawberries? Where did you get strawberries? We just had our first snow fall." Bel took a more sedate sip and savoured the drink.

"I can get some from a hot house, but these are preserves. I added some other berries. It is for the little princess. She had a fever and needed something to erase the taste of the medicine."

"I am so glad you don't cater the council meetings. We'd never get them out of there."

"Do you have a meeting tonight?"

"For a change, no. I was hoping you could join me for a ride tonight before the weather turns terrible."

Cherry hesitated. Kethry's horses were a handful for her so normally Kethry drilled her in the practice ring rather than in the open and Clove wasn't up for a long ride, just ambles in the field.

"You'll have to leave the ring eventually." Bel coaxed.

"Very well." Cherry said uncertainly. "But if I get pitched and break a limb you have to explain it to the Lord Seneschal."

"Hmm, perhaps you're right. He'd have my head on a pike." Bel said with faux thoughtful expression. "Good thing Nainsi is swifter than any horse and I can outrun whomever he sends to pitch me in the river."

Cherry laughed. She had thought she and Bel would be lovers when she first made her offer but thus far he was merely a friend. She didn't mind. He was her only friend and the only person that didn't seek her out to demand more than she wanted to give. She liked Kethry a great deal but Kethry wanted a deeper, sisterly relationship. Her father and his wife were trying to figure out how to deal with her and often sent messages to her asking her to join them for meals or drinks. Cherry knew Lady Dierna did not truly mean the offers and her father considered it all water under the bridge and was growing impatient with her refusal to act like a daughter.

"You don't need to worry about falling off in the dark. They have placed torches along the bridle path so people can enjoy the first snow

They finished their meal quickly, and she hurried to her room to change into her riding outfit, a pair of scandalous breeches that Kethry insisted she wear rather than her split skirt. Well, they were scandalous by Rethwellan standards but were not out of the ordinary in Valdemar. Cherry always felt like it exposed her backside too much. Grabbing her cloak she raced to meet Bel in the stable.

As she expected, he was there ahead of her. He was standing outside Clove's stall but something in his stance made her stop.

He looked over his shoulder at her and for the first time she saw pity in his eyes and knew Clove was gone. She stumbled the last few steps to the open stall where he caught her before her knees gave out.

Clove was lying down and looked peaceful but she didn't raise her head to greet her mistress.

"Oh… Clove…" Cherry sobbed. "She was fine this morning…"

Bel wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "She looks peaceful."

Cherry could barely make her out through the tears in her eyes.

"Would you like me to send for anyone?" Bel asked.

Cherry shook her head and fell to her knees next to the large, still form of the horse.

Behind her she heard Bel talk to someone but she didn't register the words. She was lost in the pain.

"Cherry." Bel settled her cloak over her shoulders. "You can't stay here. They need to bury her."

Cherry shook her head desperately and clung to the mare's mane. "No! No! They can't…"

Bel stroked her hair. "She's gone, this is just a husk."

Cherry stroked Clove's neck. "No. They did that to Eleri."

"They won't do it without having you there." Bel assured her. "Come on, you don't need to see this." Bel half hauled Cherry from the stall then out into the gathering dusk.

"Father? Corsis brought me." A boy on a Companion greeted them.

"Dar, her horse has died. Can you speak to the stable master?"

The boy dismounted with a hop. He was short for his age and his shaggy hair hung in his eyes. His solemn look as he dug a handkerchief out of his pocket and offered it to her calmed her a bit. "I'm sorry about your horse."

She stepped away from Bel and took a few deep breaths. She couldn't lose control of her emotions or she could lose control of her magic. She knew what she did to Bernd could happen again and she had no desire to hurt anyone.

"Let's walk." Bel suggested.

Outside he guided her away from the palace and towards the river.

"Tell me about Eleri." Bel's voice was gentle but firm enough she knew it wasn't a request.

Cherry shook her head. "I can't dwell on it."

"Grieving is not dwelling on it."

"In all your research, did you hear how I killed Bernd?"

"I did."

"When I think about Eleri I get angry and I don't want that to happen again." Cherry explained.

"Princess Elspeth says your control, considering your lack of training, is very good. I doubt you'd lose control unless you are threatened. Cherry, I know you're in pain but you can't keep it locked up forever. Talk to me. You know that no matter what you tell me, I will only ever share it with Nainsi. I swear it on my honour."

Cherry wrapped her arms over her chest. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." Bel assured her, he was trying to keep his voice gentle but she could Feel his urgency. "Tell me about Eleri. Did she have blond hair like you?"

Cherry nodded. "It was lighter. And she had eyes as blue as the sky." Her voice broke. "I miss her so much."

"Did you take her for rides on Clove?"

Cherry nodded and pressed her fist against her mouth. It was several minutes before she could manage to speak again. "She's completely gone now. My baby is gone. That bastard killed her."

Bel rubbed her shoulder. He muttered something soothing but she didn't make out the words.

Rage and grief overwhelmed her and she started to quiver. Her heart screamed with panic but her mind couldn't find the danger. She wanted to scream and throw things but there was nothing she could do except stand there and shake.

Another set of arms wrapped around her.

"No witchery." Kethry said in a gentle voice. "Tell me what's made you so angry and I will fix it, I swear." She brushed Cherry's hair from her face.

Cherry sagged against her and the rage melted away to soul tearing grief. Her last tie to Eleri was gone. Bel and Kethry spoke softly and protected her against the rapidly chilling wind as she cried out.

Kethry took a deep breath then knocked on the door. It opened almost immediately by the tall man that had been with Cherry in the field the night before. They were never introduced. Cherry had need her whole attention. That did not mean she hadn't noticed the overly-familiar stranger hugging her sister. It had taken more than two candlemarks for them to maneuver Cherry into her rooms and into bed with a Healer prescribed sedative. Even Lady Talia has tried to help but she had left quickly saying Cherry was like a raw nerve and she would be doing more harm with her presence.

Cherry had been absolutely shattered. Kethry knew Cherry adored her horse but this was something far more. A child named Eleri with blond hair and a sunny laugh. She had no idea that Cherry had a daughter. But the man had known everything. That meant he was far closer to Cherry than Kethry.

The door opened, revealing the Herald. He was dressed for court, judging by the velvet tunic. In one hand he had a sweet bun, definitely one of Cherry's handiwork but a day or two old judging by the crumbs on the fine velvet.

"What are your intentions to my sister?" Kethry demanded before he could greet her.

"Ah, Kethry." He said. "How is Cherry today?"

"I asked first; what are your intentions?" Kethry braced her fists on her hips. It didn't help that her mother won the battle that morning and she was dressed in a gown. A pretty, pale pink confection with little glass bead clusters on the neckline. Not exactly intimidating.

"I'll pretend you are not insulting my honour." He said with a hint of amusement. "I have duties to attend to."

"I don't give a flying fig about your honour, I am concerned for Cherry. Oh, I know the words in Rethwellan… Her heart is sore and she is desperately alone that makes her heart too open." Kethry tried to stomp her foot but the heavy skirts frustrated her further. "If you aren't able to give her your heart and be there through the very worst, you are going to hurt her."

His face softened. "She's a friend. A very dear friend. I would never hurt her deliberately."

Kethry let her hands hang at her sides. Perhaps she had misread the situation. She'd heard the Heralds were rather light in love and she didn't want Cherry to give more than she would get, especially when she was in such deep pain. "Don't hurt her, or I will hurt you. Ask Aunt Kero, she'll tell you I am good with a blade."

He actually chuckled, ruffling her feathers again.

"What?" Kethry glowered at him.

"You look like Cherry when someone steals a finished dessert. If you want to help Cherry, get her to talk about why she mourns Clove so deeply."

"She won't tell me anything."

"Probably because you are a seventeen year old who won't stand still. You are still a very sheltered girl."

"Can't you just tell me what it is?" Kethry wheedled, forcing back the urge to protest she was not a sheltered girl.

He shook his head. "I swore to keep her confidences and I would never violate her trust."

Kethry clenched her teeth in frustration.

"No one ever said being a sister would be easy." Bel said gently. "Cherry has never had a sibling so she is not going to come to you for help. Right now she feels completely alone."

"So she needs you?" Kethry asked.

Bel shook his head. "I don't know what she needs. If I did I would move every rock to get it for her. She does need you now."

Kethry studied him silently for a moment, he was a Herald and Heralds were infamously honourable. He was never going to tell her what hurt Cherry. He also wouldn't deliberately lead Cherry on, but things had a way of just happening when emotions were involved. "I believe you would. Just don't confuse physical comfort with emotional comfort. Even a sheltered miss like me knows they can be confused. I'll go talk to her. Last time I saw her she was obsessing over some sugar folly."

Kethry waited until she saw a hint of guilt in his eyes then walked away. The Herald wing was not directly connected to the Palace, at least not in any way she was familiar with, she headed down the stairs. On the ground floor she could hear muffled lectures in the various classrooms.

Kethry gritted her teeth. Why couldn't Cherry be Chosen? Then instead of having one woefully sheltered and useless baby sister, an idiot father and one Herald to help her she would have all the Heralds and a Companion. Cherry was brave, kind, intelligent and wise, on top of having magic. She'd be a perfect Herald.

Kethry shoved the door open and headed outside. She hoped the cold air would cool her temper. She couldn't go to the salle in the court rig. She definitely had to calm down before she saw Cherry. Perhaps she should find someone to talk to about how she could help Cherry.

Her father was still agonizing over the situation. Her aunt was a busy woman. That left only her mother to go to for advice but she was undoubtedly shopping at the moment. Kethry's father was making amends to her mother by allowing her a shopping spree that he would spend years recovering from. While she was willing to turn a blind eye to Cherry's existence, if properly 'soothed', since she predated her marriage she would not be willing to deal closely with her.

A white something suddenly smothered her and hit her head and arms. It scratched her chest and pulled at her bodice where a bundle of glass berries decorated it. Kethry tried to strike her attacker. Rather than fabric she found soft feathers.

_:Not real!:_ A wispy voice sniffed in her head and the feathery thing sagged against her.

Kethry held the creature away from her and found a bird regarding her with sad, blue eyes. He was large with soft white feather and a slender, silvery beak. His tail was as long as the skirts of her gown. "Are you hungry?"

He didn't understand her words but seemed to understand the sympathy in her voice as his crest rose and he batted his pretty blue eyes at her. _:Berries?:_

It had been a long time since she deliberately spoke with her mind and that was with Warrl but she remembered how. _:I can get you berries. If I let you go, you won't fly away will you?:_

_:Aya will stay.:_ The bird agreed. Kethry released him and he flapped about then landed on her bare shoulder. His long talons, designed for gripping branches, didn't even prick her skin.

_:You are a very handsome bird.:_ Kethry stroked his feathers.

He ruffled his feathers then smoothed them. _:Yes.:_

Kethry was still laughing when she reached the kitchen. In the main kitchen they were unsurprised to see her and not happy about her presence. Aya made a splash though. He regally regarded them down his beak as she skirted the wall to Cherry's kitchen. Voices made her stop just outside the doorway.

"How can you do this to me?" Her mother's well known voice wailed.

"I am doing nothing to you." Cherry responded wearily.

"Are you punishing me? Is that why you are trying to lure my baby from me?"

Kethry winced. Her mother often used a wheedling tone to get her way and it always set her teeth on edge.

Cherry sighed. "I assume you are speaking of the offer to go to the Hawk Brothers."

"What else would I be speaking of?" Lady Dierna's voice was an ear piercing shriek.

Aya huffed and fluffed his feathers at the sound.

Kethry sighed. Mother's next step would be wailing and crying about betrayal. She knew Cherry well enough now that she had no doubt Cherry would lose what respect she did have for Lady Dierna in a few more minutes.

"She has magic. Apparently we both inherited it from your husband's grandmother. I'm just a cook. Training is rather wasted on me but she comes from a bloodline that has produced strong, politically powerful women. Leaders of clans, advisors of kings and queens… she could achieve so much." Cherry said, her voice was heavy with sadness. "She deserves the chance to fulfill her potential."

Kethry's heart twisted. This was definitely more than grief for her horse. Something else in the last twelve years had caused these wounds.

_:Food?:_ Aya begged.

_:Yes, my friend.:_

Kethry stepped into the kitchen. "Cherry, I hope you don't mind but I stumbled across a desperately hungry fellow."

Cherry's assistants were absent, probably on quests for the freshest ingredients. Her mother blushed and fiddled with her delicate chain belt.

"Oh my! Who is this fellow?" Cherry asked with a bit more life in her tone.

_:Food?:_ Aya pressed.

Cherry jumped.

"I think he is a bondbird. I heard at court they can speak with some people and he's been talking in my head telling me about all the berries he could eat. His name is Aya by the way." Kethry pointed to a stool. "Could you flip that for him?" She spared a quick glance for her mother. She appeared to be stunned. Good.

Cherry promptly set the stool upside down making him a perch from the rungs. "A bondbird? Truly? I thought they were meat eaters like hawks."

"You gown is ripped!" Lady Dierna finally found her voice.

"Aya thought I had a bundle of berries on my dress instead of beads. He was so desperate he tried for it."

Cherry produced a bowl full of fresh berries that were grown in a hot house. "Fresh berries are hard to get right now. What's left on the trees has fermented or hard as rocks."

Aya happily flapped to his new perch near the table and delicately picked berries from the bowl.

Lady Dierna fussed with Kethry's gown. "Oh, and this one looked so nice on you."

"It is easy to fix." Kethry assured her. She made certain Cherry was busy with her guest. "Mother, stop bothering Cherry. Please, do it for me."

"Kethry…"

"Mother, she is my sister. I know you would rather we politely pretended to not have a connection but I have known since I was a little girl that we share a bond." Kethry glanced at Cherry. She was gingerly stroking Aya's back.

"She's is trying to send you to the Hawk Brothers! They are barbarians!"

Kethry shook her head. "Mother, she only manipulated circumstances so I can share this opportunity _if I chose_. And I do choose. I was never going to return with you. Either I was going to join a Mercenary company or join the Cousins in the Plains."

Her mother clasped her hands to her heart and gaped at Kethry.

"Mother, I love you dearly but I need to spread my wings. This is not Cherry's fault. At least this way I will have a kinswoman to watch my back."

Cherry glanced towards them. Kethry blushed. Cherry probably heard every word.

"Oh, my baby." Lady Dierna sobbed.

Cherry turned her back to them as Kethry tried to comfort her mother.

After a few minutes Lady Dierna's sobs let up and she wiped her eyes.

Cherry made another trip to her ice closet and returned with a bowl of preserved cherries and a tart. The tart she gave to Kethry.

"Go, sit down, talk." She ordered. "I will see Aya eats his fill and is returned home."

Kethry accepted the tart. "I will see you later."

"It's a busy night. Perhaps tomorrow." Cherry tried to brush her off.

Kethry vowed she wouldn't let Cherry go to bed without a talk. For now she had to see to her mother.

Cherry enjoyed the cheerful chattering of the bird as she prepared the delicate cups for the night's dessert. She had decided to make a complicated one with many spices to give herself something to focus on other than the grief that threatened to drown her.

She'd heard voices in her head before but never from a bird. They started at the same time she started seeing auras around people when she was a girl.

_:Cherry good.:_ He fluffed his feathers and his eyes half closed. His snow white feathers shed sparks that vanished before they touched the floor.

Cherry stroked his feathers gently and he made a happy chortling sound. Apparently he'd been given some dried berries, which he didn't consider food, and had gone searching for fresh ones.

Cherry tried to force thoughts of how Eleri would like the bird from her mind. Such thought plagued her ever since Eleri died. How would she like the sugar castle? Would she have liked the great house's gardens?

Those were thoughts were bitter sweet and all too often they changed to thoughts of how Eleri died and worries about where she dwelled now. Was she still lost in the river where she died, waiting for her mum? Did she rest at peace even though she had no marked grave? Was she still scared?

Hanging her head, she squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears. She prayed to whatever gods might listen that the faithful horse would find her baby. Clove used to walk ever so carefully with Eleri on her back. In fact, it was the last good memory Cherry had.

Blindly she felt her way along the wall to the door and through the main kitchen. Her passage was unnoticed by the kitchen workers; they were too busy gossiping. Outside, a cutting breeze wrapped around her. Her feet knew the path to the river and carried her there without thinking. She didn't realize where she was until her slipper clad feet plunged through the thin layer of ice, the edge of the ice scored a gash up her calf, almost to her knee.

The shock of the water forced her from her thoughts but she didn't try to get out.

"I thought your sister was with you." Bel said behind her. She turned towards him slowly. Her legs were numb from the cold.

"She's dealing with her mother right now. Don't you have a Council meeting today?"

Bel wasn't dressed to be outside any more than she was but he did have a cloak draped over one arm. "I did but things were settled quickly today. Firesong, one of the Tayledras, wants a cross between a cabin and a greenhouse built. They are inclined to give him whatever he wants to keep him here until we know what the Empire will do." He extended a hand to her.

"Empire?" Cherry accepted his hand and let him pull her back to solid ground.

"They decided to pluck Hardorn while it's weak and disoriented. If they decide Valdemar would make a good addition to their Empire we can't exactly repel them." He wrapped her in his cloak. "I'd ask what you were thinking but I have a fair notion."

"I just… I don't know. The bird… and Eleri…" Cherry sighed and rubbed her stomach where the scars still lay. "It hurts so much some days."

"Where you were stabbed?" Bel asked worriedly.

"No, the healer did a good job."

"I'll suggest Talia speak to you again, she can help." Bel guided her towards the palace.

Cherry shook her head. "No."

"She tells me you reacted badly when she touched you."

"You were gossiping about me?"

"No. She was worried."

"And you told her about..."

"No! Of course not. I told you I have spoken to no one." Bel was affronted. "But you should talk about Eleri. Am I going to come out here tomorrow and find you tried to join her?"

Cherry looked up at him. "If I knew how, I would."

Bel was at a loss for what to say.

"I should get back to work." Cherry shrugged off the cloak.

Bel wrapped it around her again. "Not until you change into something dry and bandage your leg."

Looking down Cherry saw her skirt had a growing red stain where it clung to her leg.

"I'll take you to the Healers."

"No. I have what I need in my rooms." Cherry had no intention of going near another Healer.

"Either you go to the Healers, or I will drag a squad of them to your kitchen where you will have to listen to a lecture of the evils of sugar while they patch you up."

"I said no." Cherry said stonily.

Bel didn't back down. "You don't want to see a Healer because one kept you alive when you'd have rather died. However, he could only have kept you alive if that was what you wanted. Look at you. Yes, you have experienced a terrible betrayal and a heartbreaking loss but it is not the sum of you. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and live again."

Cherry staggered back. "What else am I? A bastard daughter? A killer? The best thing I am is a cook!"

"You are a damn good cook." Bel agreed. "But you are also a damn good elder sister to that little hellion. Did she tell you she was at my door demanding to know my intentions this morning? You have taught those girls you took as assistants enough in two months they could easily get a good position at a great house tomorrow and that has done more for their futures than anything else that has been done for them. From what I learned there is a string of girls behind you that have jobs because you taught them and encouraged them rather than confining them to the menial work like most will do."

Cherry wrapped the cloak tighter about herself.

"Come on." Bel took advantage of her muddlement to guide her to the Healers.

She expected him to set the Healers on her and to be bustled off as a mad woman but he told them she had an accident when they were walking along the river. Her leg was bandaged and she was released with minimal prying.

"It's good to see you out again." One of the green clad women said to Bel as they were about to leave. "Moina would not want you to mourn her forever."

"I will bear that in mind Silba." He said as she kissed his cheek.

Cherry remained silent until they were outside. "Friend of your wife?"

"She and Moina entered the Healers the same year I was Chosen. We had several classes together." Bel explained.

Cherry limped along silently for a moment. "I feel like an idiot."

"Why?" Bel offered her his arm.

"You have to be a special kind of stupid to wander into river."

"And you are trying to distract me." Bel said. "Tell me about Eleri. Pain shared is pain halved."

Cherry withdrew her arm from his.

"I wager you think about her constantly. Tell me about her."

Cherry shook her head.

Bel let the silence reign for a few minutes.

"I need to finish the desserts or my Lord Seneschal might demand I return my exorbitant wages." Cherry said with a strained smile. "I am making a rare treat tonight and it does not keep well."

"Will I see you this evening?"

Cherry nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Sorry it's so late. I thought I'd find you in the kitchen." Bel said when she opened the door to her rooms for him.

Cherry waved him in. "I was chased out by all the good intentions and sidelong looks."

Her Spartan sitting room was cold despite the fire in the hearth and she was wrapped in a blanket.

"I'm sorry for pushing you. I will not press you about Eleri." Bel said as he knelt to add another log to the fire.

Cherry sank onto a chair. "I can't stop thinking about her now. It's like I just lost her again."

In the light of the fire he could make out her red rimmed eyes and red nose. Her hair hung in lifeless hunks around her face.

"I have nothing left of her." Cherry's voice cracked with emotion.

Cherry started sobbing and slid off the chair to cower on the ground. Bel sat next to her and pressed a clean white handkerchief into her hand. Cherry stiffened at first then sagged against him. Between sobs that robbed her of breath she told him of the nightmare that started the day she and Bernd were given their last quarter's pay.

"The Lord who employed All of us, Bern, his father, and I, had married off his last daughter and was returning to the country." Cherry closed her eyes tightly and turned her face into his chest. He muttered something soothing and pressed a handkerchief into her hand. She squeezed it tightly and it let her find a bit of calm. "The senior staff, like my father in law, was given a pension. Not enough to live in Petra mind you, but who could afford a small house in a town. Bernd and I got just our pay.

"Bernd could hold money about as well as he could hold the air so I kept most of it hidden away. Not very smart of me." Cherry sniffed.

"No, it was wise of you. You had a daughter to consider."

"My little baby. She was so precious."

Bel wiped her cheeks with the soft fabric of his sleeve. "She must have been a perfect little angel. Did you take her for a ride on Clove?"

"Every day. It was the last time I saw her. I was busy that afternoon so that morning I took her for a ride just as sun came up."

"It was must have been lovely."

"It was. I thought things were going to be better. Bernd said he was going to take her to the market and let her pick out a ribbon. I thought maybe he was trying to be a father. I gave him a bit extra so he could buy a bread end to feed the ducks. She loved the ducks, called them quackers."

"Daril did to. He wanted one as a pet so badly." Bel said awkwardly.

"I should have known. He never acted like that before."

"Shh, you just said it. He never acted like that, you couldn't know he was planning something so hateful."

"But I knew it was strange."

"Cherry, if he couldn't do it that day he would just pick another." Bel said with weary certainty. "I've seen that type before."

"But if I had sent her to the country like he wanted, to a child minder, it wouldn't have happened." Cherry started to sob again. Bel just held her close and kept assuring her it wasn't her fault until the rain of tears eased, leaving her exhausted and deadened inside.

"I don't know what happened after that. At least I don't remember but I heard it at court. The neighbour, a cobbler whose wife would watch Eleri when I was out, came when he heard a screaming."

"What did he see?"

"He said that Bernd was trying to stop me from killing myself. He said that I deserved to die for what I did to Eleri."

"He's the one that accused you of killing Eleri?"

Cherry shook her head. "That was Bernd."

"I thought you had already killed him when the guards showed."

"No…Not yet. I woke up to a strange man leaning close. He was shaking me and asking me where Eleri was. Saying he wanted to save her. He did, he hoped she would be found alive. That I had bungled it. When Bernd saw I was awake he just stared at me. He said nothing but I could Feel everything he was thinking. I always could, that wasn't strange, but that time I _knew_ I wasn't imagining things or going mad. And I did more than feel, I could see what he was feeling about. He had taken Eleri to the ducks at the river and drowned her. He held her under the water just enough she couldn't breathe but he could see her eyes."

"He's a monster." Bel ground out.

"I never knew how bad he was. I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me. But I should have known, right? That's what empaths do."

"That's what trained empaths do." Bel corrected. "But you had no way of sorting the feelings of within and those without. It is very hard to many to learn in truth. But also he may have been calmer, I have heard of case where mad killers go calm when they decide to murder. It would give you nothing to sense."

"Well, I didn't act like a good empath when I burned him." Cherry wished she could believe his assurances. "I couldn't move. My head was bleeding from where he hit me with my own pestle. And he stabbed me."

"You did. Empaths are not supposed to forgive everyone. Talia has killed before and she would do it again. She'd tell you that when you find that mad dog cruelty in a man the world is better with him dead because no one is safe with him alive. As for burning him, it is the easiest thing a mage can do. I wager you were already practicing with it in the kitchen. It would have become a tool that came as easily to your hand as a knife or sword does to mine."

"The guards started screaming and tried to put out the fire. One told the man kneeling next to me to just let me go. He said no. I still don't understand why. He saw me kill."

"Didn't you hear him testify?"

"No."

"He told the court he was suspicious when he realised your blood flowed to the back of the dress. He didn't see it until you created that fire. He swore before the court that he knew from experience that blood only flowed down hill. It ran down your cheek from your head so you were upright for some of that. So it had to come before the wounds to your torso which happened when you were lying down."

"I didn't use empathy on him then?"

"No, you didn't. He knew his stuff. It is exactly the sort of evidence I look for. There was no way you were committing suicide when that cobbler walked in. You nearly died because he waited to investigate thinking it was just a man's business with his wife." Bel explained. "As far as I am concerned, the biggest crime is that you were tried in the first place. If you'd been here you would've never been a suspect."

It felt good to know that Bel had no doubts about her, even if she did have doubts about herself.

"I didn't have to kill him. I could've just…"

"Just gone to Eleri?" Bel finished after a moment.

"I couldn't go to her. I don't know where she is. He pushed her into the water and then just let it take her."

"I thought they found the body."

"They said they did." Cherry's throat tightened and the tears started anew. "But I never saw her. I only heard it at the trial months later. I never…"

"Do you need anything?" Bel asked after a long awkward silence.

Cherry shook her head.

"I'll get you some water. I have some drops I picked up at the Healers. They can help you sleep. Would you like some?"

Cherry hesitated.

"It just makes you sleepy." Bel promised. "It is used on Gifted with nightmares. It will keep you from hurting anyone if you have a nightmare."

"How did you know about the nightmares?"

"Because having nightmares is how your mind tries to understand terrible events. It's why you haven't slept since Clove died. I know you well enough you would rather go mad than risk hurting anyone so I figured you were forcing yourself to stay awake."

"Are you sure I won't hurt anyone?" Cherry asked.

"I am absolutely certain. I can stay if you like."

"You'll use your magic to stop me?"

"If that is what you want, I will stay and stand guard."

The next morning she awoke in her bed, still clothed but under the sheets. Next to her Bel was sprawled on top of the sheets, snoring slightly. She could vaguely recall some dreams but they weren't terrible. The drops must

Beyond him Kethry stood with the big white bird on her shoulder, looking unamused.

Cherry growled and pulled the blanket over her head. Her head ached and her stomach was queasy from the emotional breakdown.

A clink of pottery made her pull the blankets back quickly. Kethry had the jug of wash up water and was about to dump it on Bel.

"Don't you dare." Cherry growled. "I am not sleeping on wet feathers because you are being prudish."

"Prudish?" Kethry gasped.

Bel stirred, blinked sleepily at Kethry, realized she was armed, and bolted off the bed like a rabbit.

"If I take lovers, it is not your business." Cherry slid from the bed, adjusted her clothing, and took the water from Kethry. "Why are you here?"

"He pecked on my window this morning and demanded I find you for breakfast." Kethry glared at Bel who was trying to inch around her to the door. Kethry put her hand on her sword, this time she was wearing riding leathers. Bel stopped at the silent threat.

"I have a sparring session with Aunt Kero today. You're invited too." Kethry addressed Bel with a glare. "You need to work off those desserts."

Bel stared into the distance for a moment. "I will see you there then, Lady Kethry. I am glad you can join us for court dinner tonight."

"I what?" Kethry gaped at him.

Bel saluted them and slipped out the door.

"I don't want to attend court tonight." Kethry complained to Cherry.

"Then don't go challenging powerful people." Cherry stripped to her shift and splashed her face and arms with the cool water. Normally she warmed the water with a bit of magic but this time she couldn't muster the energy for it. "And nothing happened. You need to be naked for that."

Kethry looked uncertain. "Well… I wouldn't know."

Cherry shook her head. She had to learn the hard way, too. "Trust me on this, clothing gets in the way."

"So… you aren't pregnant now, right?" Kethry looked uncertain.

"Oh, blessed lady." Cherry muttered. "No. First, you do not get pregnant every time. Second, there are ways to prevent that I would have used if he was my lover."

"You can prevent it?" Kethry sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes were huge with curiosity. Aya flapped to the foot of the bed where he perched on the footboard.

_:Cherry berry?:_ Aya said hopefully.

"Why didn't they tell me?" Kethry groused.

"To keep your legs closed. And it is never a certainty."

"Huh. Well, I better go. Can ask you more later?"

"Can I stop you?" Cherry asked.

Kethry considered it. "Well, I could ask mother, but she will have kittens." Kethry gave Aya a pat then hurried off after Bel.

"I'll feed you just as soon as I bathe." Cherry promised the bird.

_:Bath?:_ Aya said and fluffed his feathers.

An hour later Cherry rested her head on the table as the damp bird alternated between grooming her hair and his feathers. Already, his bowl of cherry preserves was empty.

_:Pretty berry.:_ Aya said happily.

"Cherry." She corrected, again.

Aya fluttered his feathers, causing a few to fall out, and chirped a greeting.

"Why is Aya here?" Princess Elspeth asked from the door.

"He was hungry." Cherry raised her head. "And apparently he needed a bath."

Elspeth stroked Aya. "You have fresh berries?"

"Of course." Cherry stood. "Dried berries just don't work the same in my recipes. But he likes preserves, too."

_:Good Berry.:_ Aya said to them both.

"Cherry." She corrected.

Elspeth laughed.

_:Bad bird no take feathers here.:_ Aya continued. _:Warm. Good place.:_

"Is he saying he intends to make this a regular thing?" Cherry asked.

"Probably. He's Firesong's Bondbird. They both have a knack for seeing to their comforts. Is it a problem?"

"No, unless I have to leave out some major work." Cherry stood. "Are you here to tell me it's time to leave?"

"The weather probably won't hold. K'Vaia is on the shore of Lake Evendim and if you are adventurous, you could make it before the next major snow storm."

Cherry grimaced. "I hate snow."

"Don't blame you." Elspeth said. "You have some berry in your hair. It's actually a little pink…"

Cherry held the stained lock out. It wasn't just a little tinged; it was as pink as a sunset. "He loves the preserved cherries. No seeds."

_:Pretty Berry.:_ Aya approved of the pink streak.

Princess Elspeth chuckled. "I doubt Firesong would agree with you, Aya."

"I am not a good rider. How far is it?" Cherry asked.

"About a six week journey."

"And you don't think there will be a storm between now and then? There is already snow on the ground."

"Usually the major snow storms come after Midwinter. It would be a cold journey. But if one does appear you'll be warned and you'll be able to take shelter at an inn. At the border you'll be met by a contingent of Taylderas scouts who will make certain you aren't in danger at any time, just uncomfortable at worst."

"I'd rather delay." Cherry admitted as she tucked the pink hair behind one ear. "However, I suspect you think it would be better to have us gone."

"The sooner you start training, the happier I am." Princess Elspeth admitted. "But I am thinking more about Lady Kethry. Her father caved to her plans but her mother is still protesting."

Cherry offered her arm to Aya, who gracefully accepted it. "I would rather Lady Dierna accept Kethry should go than cause a rift. But I can understand. Kethry will be gone for several years, and I suspect there is some danger. No matter what you or the Tayledras promise."

"No more than traveling back home." Princess Elspeth protested.

"That is not the same. Going home she would be protected by her parents. Here she is being sent off with me." Cherry corrected her. "Ask your own mother how she would feel about that."

Cherry moved Aya to an upturned stool in the corner and cleaned up his meal.

"I'm sorry, you're right." Princess Elspeth said after a moment. "Gwena assures me you aren't lingering for Bel's sake so Kethry must be your main reason to staying. If necessary Kethry can travel later, after she has gained her mother's approval."

"What is between Bel and I is none of your business, Princess." Cherry said chillily. "I will think on it."

Cherry left her before Elspeth could try to persuade her again and headed into the main kitchen to collect the bread for her and her assistants for the day. She expected Princess Elspeth to vanish again before she returned but she was still leaning against the center table. "Is there something else, Princess?"

"Just Herald Elspeth." She corrected.

Cherry refrained from rolling her eyes.

"I wanted to say that you have excellent control and there is no need to block your gifts." Princess Elspeth said.

Cherry felt a wave of relief. "Thank you."

"But that said, you did lose control before and it cost someone their life." Elspeth continued. "There is a chance it could happen again."

Cherry put the bread on the centre table and fetched the butter and vegetables from her cold room. There was nothing she could say in defense of Bernd's death. Burning alive had to be one of the cruelest ways to kill. She couldn't even promise it would never happen again since she knew it could.

"I will see what can be done to change Dierna's mind. Hopefully she will see the wisdom of getting her properly trained." Elspeth said.

Cherry refused to meet her eyes. She wasn't being asked to go, they were demanding it as nicely as possible.

"I'd appreciate it if you can keep an eye on Kethry." Elspeth straightened. "She's been very upset on your behalf."

"Her control is not good." Cherry agreed.

"No, it's not. But you are remarkably sensitive so you can call her on it. I wish I was as sensitive. It would come in hand teaching students."

Cherry sliced the vegetables. "You can't feel it? I admit that the glowing thing under the palace is distracting but she's not even remotely subtle."

"You can sense the Heartstone?"

"I can. It is almost like a node, but different." Cherry dumped the vegetables in a bowl. "Sorry, I need to finish this or we eat nothing but sweets all day and that can eat into the bottom line."

"Not a problem. Can you touch the Heart stone?"

"No clue, and I am not going to try. I know what happens to mages who try that without training. They become living bonfires, like in that song, _The Burning Heart. _I like fire, but I have no desire to be one."

"That's a blessing." Princess Elspeth looked speculative. "Can you sense mages who aren't using their gifts?"

"I think so, but I don't know for certain. I can sense you. It's like you have a humming egg around you. It looks sort of like an egg made of glass."

Cherry added the vegetables to the copper pot on the stove, it was filled with beef stock she was heating.

"You are preparing lunch for the kitchen help? I thought it was traditional for them to see to their own first meals."

"A full belly results in smaller servings when they are dishing out dessert, which saves coin." Cherry explained. "And a healthy meal seems to give them energy for the day."

"I may have to sneak in for lunch." Bel said from the door. He was freshly bathed and had a leather folder that was bulging under one arm. "Herald Elspeth."

She returned his greeting.

"What is this?" Princess Elspeth asked and extended her hand to receive the folder.

"Oh, this is nothing important." Bel said to Princess Elspeth.

"Alright, I got it, not my business." Princess Elspeth sounded amused. "I was just telling Mistress Cherry we were not going to block her gift."

"But that they would still like me out of town immediately." Cherry said with a forced smile. "Did Kethry corner you again?"

"She did. She's very good. You should spar with her, Elspeth."

Cherry smiled slightly, this time it was genuine. She knew Kethry would love to test herself against Captain Kerowyn's prize student.

"Kero suggested it. Perhaps I will catch her in the salle, I am heading there now." Elspeth smiled knowingly.

Cherry waited until Elspeth was gone to speak.

"She thinks we are lovers."

"She won't speculate. At least not to others." Bel assured her. "I brought you everything the Rethwellan court sent me when I asked for information on you."

Cherry frowned at the folder. "Why?"

"The court records they sent were all the original papers. Some of them are ones they collected from your rooms."

He opened the folder and pulled out a single, tattered sheet of linen paper. He set it on the table.

"What is it?" Cherry asked without reaching for it.

"It is the birth record for Eleri."

Cherry clung to the table. "I remember it. I insisted we get one so she could never be called a bastard."

"I know it isn't much, but I thought you would want it." Bel said uncertainly.

Cherry carefully picked it up.

It was more joy than pain to have the piece of paper in her hands. "Born this day, in the City of Petra, Eleri, daughter of Bernd Ciscan, age 23 at last birthday, occupation cook and Cherry Ciscan, age 16 at last birthday, occupation sweet cook. In the name of the King, she is to be granted all the rights, privileges, and responsibilities of a citizen of Rethwellan." Cherry read until her vision was obscured by tears.

Bel leaned over her shoulder and finished reading it for her. "There is an addendum to record her death. Eleri, age 4 and 5 months, daughter of Cherry, is dead from most heinous murder at the hands of Bernd Ciscan who was killed in perpetration of the crime." Bel paused. "The death is certified by an Inquisitor of the Dead, a special type of Healer."

"It doesn't say much, does it?" Cherry smoothed the paper.

"The folder says a great deal more, most of it is speculative. I can't believe they actually accepted some of it in a court of justice." Bel said indignantly.

Cherry wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

Bel returned her embrace. "I'm glad it helps."

"It is more than I dreamed of ever having." Cherry released him and returned to the paper. "Is it strange to feel some joy at this?"

Bel set a crisp white fold of cloth next to her. "No. I have to go meet the Seneschal now. Will I see you tonight?"

Cherry smiled up at him. "I would be pleased if you did. Oh, let me get you something to please the Seneschal."

Armed with a plate of tiny cakes Bel finally left.

Cherry used his handkerchief to wrap the folded certificate and tucked it into her bodice next to her heart.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Cherry straightened her only good outfit, a riding outfit in a dark blue, and knocked on the door to the high quality inn room.

The door opened to reveal Dierna. She was not pleased to see Cherry.

"Lady Dierna, may I come in?"

She stepped back and waved Cherry in. "My husband and Kethry are both gone."

"I know." Cherry said nervously. "I wanted to speak to you without the harsh words that seem to crop up at every turn."

"I suppose you want money."

Cherry laughed. "Gracious, no. I am not interested in your money. I wish to speak about Kethry."

Lady Dierna sat on an ornate chair. "Speak then."

Cherry took the chair across from her rather than stand like a lowly petitioner. "I understand your concerns. Kethry is your baby girl. You want what's best for her."

"Your point?" Lady Dierna asked stiffly.

"I wish the same thing for her, she is my sister but she also reminds me of my little girl." Cherry's voice broke. "She was just four when she was murdered, the same age Kethry was when she first appeared in the kitchen. I would give anything to give Eleri a chance like this. The prestige of being trained by _the_ Hawk Brothers would let her choose whatever path that took her fancy. I can do nothing for Eleri now, but I can give this to Kethry."

"Murdered?" Lady Dierna's face softened.

Cherry's hands shook as she unfolded the certificate. "You're lucky. You have a husband who cherishes you and your children, I wasn't so blessed." She let Lady Dierna read the paper, it took her only a few seconds. "I know it is no guarantee, but I swear that I would protect Kethry with my life. I would never let anything happen to her."

Lady Dierna handed back the paper.

"I don't want to come between you and Kethry." Cherry persisted. "I certainly don't want to hurt your family. I just want to do for Kethry what I cannot do for Eleri. There is no better training than what the Hawk Brothers offer, I asked Princess Elspeth herself."

Lady Dierna stared at her hands for a moment. "If I agree, that is _if,_ will you promise to stay with her and protect her. I'd be happier if it was one of her brothers, but she'd outwit them before they reached the first crossroad."

"I will do everything in my power to deliver her back to you safe and whole." Cherry's lips twisted in a wry smile. "I killed Bernd for what he did to Eleri. Now that I know what I can do, I would do far worse to anyone who threatened Kethry."

Lady Dierna sighed and stood. "We need a drink."

She poured each of them a cut crystal glass of liquor.

"I will be blunt, I would rather you didn't exist." Lady Dierna said after she finished her drink. "However, you do. So will I tell Lordan to acknowledge you and accept you as a daughter. But you don't throw his actions in our face again."

"Provided he keeps a civil tongue in his head and does not try to force his way into my life I will not bring it up again. I will not call him father and I do not wish him to call me daughter. I will gladly claim Kethry as a sister and the boys as brothers if they wish to claim the relationship."

Lady Dierna nodded to herself. "I will tell Kethry I will agree, provided she agrees to obey you and to avoid danger where possible."

Cherry let out the breath she was holding. "Thank you." There was nothing more to say. She set the full glass aside and stood.

"I hope Kethry listens to you better than she does to me." Lady Dierna said wearily.

Bel held the reins of Cherry's new horse, a retired Skybolt mount, as she mounted. A second horse was tied to the back of the saddle, also a retired Skybolt mount.

When she gathered her reins he released the gelding.

"Maybe I should have gotten a pony." Cherry looked down to the ground.

"Basilisk is a good fellow, he won't let you fall." Bel assured her. "Eldan wouldn't choose something you can't handle."

"Does he have to be so tall?" Cherry asked nervously. Basilisk, she called him Basil, was 17 hands high, more than two hands taller than Clove had been. Her pack horse was just a touch shorter.

"Trust me, they are good mounts for you." Bel assured her. "Take care of yourself. Don't let Kethry ride rough shod over you."

Kethry was checking her saddle and about to mount.

"I doubt she thinks I will be as stern as her mother." Cherry said.

Bel chuckled. "Does she know you are used to riding herd on a passel of young women?"

"I doubt she realizes it." Cherry smiled down at him. "I am going to miss you."

"I will miss you, too." Bel smiled up at her. "But I suspect the Lord Seneschal will miss you more."

"He is still upset?"

Bel grinned. "He tried to use the council to thwart you last night."

Cherry laughed as she removed a fabric wrapped parcel from the top of her saddle bags. "Don't let him see this, then or you will end up in the kitchen using it."

Bel opened her gift. "The Finest Collection of Recipes from the Kitchen of Mistress Cherry, Adept Cook. You wrote a book?"

Cherry grinned. "I thought you might be able to use it to satisfy that sweet tooth of yours."

"I will give it a try." Bel promised. "I have a gift for you as well." He produced a loop of glowing white hair braided into an intricate bracelet studded with little blue beads and a little silver charm.

Cherry reverently put the bracelet on. "Thank you, to both you and Nainsi."

"You're most welcome. Our paths will cross again, Cherry."

"I hope so." Cherry said.

"Time to go." The Skybolt escorting them called.

"Farewell." Bel said as she urged her horse into a walk, he responded immediately, unlike Clove.

"Farewell." Cherry called over her shoulder.

"No kiss good bye?" Kethry teased as Cherry drew abreast.

"We are friends, not lovers." Cherry said.

"Not for lack of longing from what I see." Kethry waved a last farewell to her parents. "Mother says I have to obey you."

"I know. We reached an agreement. You are a wellborn young lady, you need a chaperone."

Kethry scowled. "No, I don't. Come on, I'm an adult!"

"You are not an adult until you are eighteen or you are married." Cherry corrected.

"Oh, fine." Kethry grumbled.

Cherry sensed Kethry would have more words on the topic in the future, when she was far enough from Haven her parents couldn't change their minds.


End file.
